Muggle Inconvenience
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [DH] The Dursley’s abuse worsens The 7th years are forced to spend their school year at Smelting for a Muggle Studies course. Will Dudley tells everyone about Harrys home life will Harry be able to handle it considering his crush might think he’s a freak
1. Murphy's Law

Hey all, this is the one that I was asked to do by someone whose name I have forgotten. They were on Ffnet though… Oh t was **Afraidofreality**! Anyway, it's only going to be five chapters long, and I have 3 more of Wolf to go, so once they are all done, I'll get to work on Hush Little Baby which is the Harry/Lucius one I have been dying to do….

Providing Eirecom agree. (see end note).

"Muggle Inconvenience" 

**Disclaimer: ** Well, J.K owns it all and I am merely playing with her creations. I have no rights, and I admit it, so don't sue me.

**Summary: ** The Dursley's abuse worsens. The 7th years are forced to spend their school year at Smelting for a special Muggle Studies course. When Dudley tells everyone about Harry's home life, will he be able to handle it, considering his crush now thinks he's a freak? No Voldemort.

**Rating: ** R/NC-17 eventually. SLASH!!

**A/N: ** I will do Hush Little Baby (which is the H/L one) when Wolf is finished. But I planned this out at about 5 chapters, so it shouldn't take me too long.

_XXX_

**Words: ** 5,954

**Chapter 1**

**Murphy's Law**

Harry James Potter lived at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and had since he was fifteen-months-old. His parents had died protecting young Harry from a very bad man named Lord Voldemort. Harry, like his parents and their killer, was capable of performing magic. Born a Wizard and raised a Muggle, Harry Potter was very familiar with the term 'Murphy's Law'. Usually, when bad things occurred, they happened all at once to one person. And because of some twist of Fate, where Harry was the only person ever to survive the deadliest Curse ever invented, Murphy's Law could be found in the dictionary beside a picture of Harry Potter.

His family were Muggles, and he had always thought he was one of them – except a little bit freakish. His Father had been a Pureblood Wizard, and a very rich one at that. Unfortunately, Voldemort killed all of his Father's family so he had no choice but to live with his Mother's family.

Aunt Petunia hated magic, and Uncle Vernon feared it. Dudley Dursley – his whale sized Cousin – just plain hated him. Not that Harry was overly fond of Dudley either, but still. All through his childhood, the Dursley family tried their very best to make Harry wish he had died along side his parents. Harry, at times, sincerely wished he had as well. Anything would be better than living at number 4, Privet Drive after all.

Not to mention school! Dudley made very sure that Harry had no friends. Not a single person would speak to Harry or look at him throughout his entire Primary school experience. Although that got a little better when Dudley went off to Smeltings and Harry went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had friends at least. Good friends, loyal friends, who loved him and begged right along side him for Dumbledore to let him stay anywhere other than number 4, Privet Drive.

Even after Voldemort was defeated at the end of Harry's sixth year, Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster and busy-body – still insisted it wasn't safe to leave the Wards around his Aunt's home. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, the Son of who everyone assumed to be Voldemort's greatest supporter, Lucius, had turned the tide. Everyone had been on tether hooks, just waiting for the gathering Death Eaters who were already spread out through the grounds of Hogwarts to storm the castle. Instead, of opening the doors like he was meant to, Draco ran straight to Dumbledore. And he handed over the very last Horcrux. Harry Potter defeated the evilest Dark Lord of their time.

Lucius Malfoy had stood by the younger blond's side – after being released from Azkaban Prison – and smiled proudly when the Minister of Magic decided that Draco should be given an Order of Merlin, Second Class. Of course, Malfoy was annoyed that Harry got a First Class award; but Draco got to stay for the celebration, Harry was sent back to his Uncle's.

With Voldemort gone, the Dursley's didn't see a point in having to put up with the freak, and Harry had to agree with them, but Dumbledore insisted. And while they had been neglectful before, they were never particularly abusive: until now. Apparently, they had done their duty by keeping the boy alive until he could kill Voldemort. Since the Wizarding World had given him back, he was obviously theirs to do with as they wished.

And both Dudley and Vernon had many nasty ideas in mind for the boy neither liked in the slightest.

Vernon Dursley was a large man, dwarfed only in size by his obese Son. He had a straggly brown moustache and thinning brown hair. His face turned the most peculiar shade of purple when he was angry. And right at that moment, he was so angry; the purple of his face had almost turned to black.

Dudley Dursley had been described as big boned by his family many times, but truthfully, he was just fat. He wasn't a nice boy. He was spoilt, and ugly, cruel, selfish and a bully. But he still had more friends than Harry did – people who were just like Dudley, just as horrid and hated by the majority. At that moment, Dudley had thought it would be a great idea to invite his friend Piers Polkiss over. The two boys were in Dudley's second bedroom – which was the room Harry slept in – standing over the boy who looked sparse seconds away from death.

Vernon was angry, because he hadn't been invited to the party.

Usually, Harry was a very good-looking young man, although he wouldn't believe that if you told him so. He had shaggy black hair that always hung in his face, but fortunately covered the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, given to him by Voldemort. He was short, and thin, but he was tanned and toned due to all the housework he did at number 4, Privet Drive.

At the moment, he looked like death warmed over. One of his stunning green eyes was swollen shut. The other peered at Vernon groggily through the broken lenses of his out-dated glasses. His lip was split and dribbling blood down his chin. The rest of his face was a mixture of purple, yellow and green bruises. The rest of his was just as bad. His left arm was broken at the wrist and elbow and hung limply by his side. His right leg was almost completely covered in multi-coloured bruises. And he was sure he had a cracked rib, or two.

"Out, now," Vernon ordered, his voice trembling in anger. The two bullies scampered from the room in fear. Harry tried to roll out of the way, but he couldn't move, it just hurt too much. He cried out as Vernon's fist connected with his nose. "You bloody freak!"

_What have I done now?_ Harry thought with a mental groan of pain.

It had never been like this. Even though Harry didn't know it, they knew he was a Wizard, and they feared that someone would have been watching them. They had never dared hurt the boy. Not like this: they had starved him before, and locked him up inside of his room, and hit him over the head with saucepans and dishes, he'd even been slapped across the face once or twice; but nothing like this before.

Tentatively, Harry lifted a hand to touch his now broken nose, and winced. "I've had enough of you, boy. Always making trouble, causing us trouble. We were kind to you, we took you in when your freak parents blew themselves up! You've killed that freak! They don't want you anymore, boy. We have never wanted you. No one wants you, you freak! You should have died with your parents!"

Unable to control himself anymore Harry sniffled and shouted back, "I know! I wish I had!"

Rather than be pleased that Harry had agreed with him, Vernon's face turned a darker shade of purple as his foot slammed against Harry's ribs. "Ignorant, wilful boy, how dare you mock me! Do you think I'm stupid? I know how you work, boy. You're just waiting for them to come and save you, but they won't. They don't want you."

_My friends want me, they do_, he thought to himself, desperately.

As if Vernon was reading his mind, he suddenly sneered unpleasantly. "Even if a few of them want you, boy, they won't when I'm done with you." Harry frowned in confusion. He could hide cuts and bruises; he could heal broken bones in time. There was nothing Vernon could do that would make Ron and Hermione hate him. Nothing!

Vernon kicked Harry onto his stomach, and while the boy was lost in thought, quickly used his belt to tie Harry's arms to the metal headboard of the bed. When Vernon ripped Harry's trousers off him, the boy shivered from the cold; and finally came back to reality.

"What are you doing? Stop it! STOP IT!" Harry struggled, but his hands were tied too tightly, and Vernon was sitting across his legs. He began to cry, "Please stop it." His entire body ached from Dudley's beating. Harry was, truthfully, rather innocent for a celebrity. He knew how men had sex, in theory, considering he was gay, himself. He also knew there was a word for when you were made to have sex when you didn't want to: rape. And despite his innocence, Harry knew just what Vernon planned to do to him… take his virginity.

But what Harry couldn't understand was how that would matter to his friends? He'd still be Harry, and he wouldn't need to tell anyone. And Vernon wouldn't tell anyone he'd broken the law, so it wouldn't matter. He could just forget about this. It didn't happen, it hadn't happened to him.

With that thought, he felt as if he was floating. He looked down, and below him was Uncle Vernon, rutting, thrusting back and forth against a pale, black haired boy who looked suspiciously like Harry. Harry frowned, something was wrong, but he didn't know what. His arse hurt, a lot, but why would it? Vernon wasn't touching him, was he? Harry shivered at the thought. Maybe it was him and he was disassociating? Maybe he was going insane?

Maybe Vernon would kill him when he's done.

He opened his eyes wide, in pain and shock, as something wet flooded his insides and Vernon gave a loud grunt. Harry sobbed against the threadbare pillow on his bed. It hadn't happened to him, it hadn't, it couldn't have. He was a hero, a saviour. He killed Voldemort… he killed! It was a punishment, it must be, he hadn't done anything else wrong. Did that mean Vernon was right to rape him? Was it his fault?

Vernon got up, and without a word to his nephew, left the room. The moment he was gone, Harry realized he was untied. He moved his hands and began to rub at the backs of his thighs and his arms, legs, stomach, and buttock. He was so dirty, he felt so dirty. He could still feel hands all over him, touching him, groping him, wanting him to be soiled.

He shuddered, and overcome with the desire to empty his stomach, he ran to the window, as quickly as his aching anus would allow, and heaved out of the window. He staggered back to his bed, and took one look at the bloodied and come stained sheets and decided to sleep on the floor.

He was wrong earlier, he knew. So very wrong. He was so dirty now; of course his friends would know what had happened. The moment he opened his mouth everything would just come spilling out to Hermione, and she would be horrified and pity him. The second Ron looked at him, he'd know. He'd see how filthy Harry was, how disgusting, and weak and vile Harry was, and he'd be sick at the sight. And then Ron would hate him.

Harry trembled and tried to get to sleep. He shivered with the cold, in only his t-shirt, but his arse hurt too much for him to try and put more trousers on, and he refused to touch that blanket.

He determined not to speak to anyone, no one could know. The longer he could keep quiet, the better chance he had of not spilling his guts to Hermione at the first chance. With that in mind, Harry slept. And when he woke up, his first words were "do it again, and I will tell," to Vernon Dursley who trembled and kept far away from his nephew after that.

_XXX_

Wiltshire was a nice enough place to live. It was tranquil and scenic, with lots of places to play as a child, and hunt as an adult. Draco Malfoy, though, was bored stiff. His Mother had disappeared to the Ministry for some reason or another and his Father was visiting an old friend, Severus Snape. Snape was Draco's Godfather and he taught at Hogwarts, where Draco went to school. He figured his Father was at the school then, since he'd never heard of Snape living anywhere else. Draco supposed he must have a house of his own, and just didn't like it. But whatever the reason, he was devoid of amusement as his home was empty.

With a sigh, he considered writing a letter to someone he rather wanted to get to know. But he knew it wouldn't even be read if they knew it was from him. Maybe he could write it anonymously?

With a grin, he walked towards his desk and grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and a quill. He dipped his quill in ink and wrote.

_**Dear Harry Potter,**_

_**No I am not an annoying fan girl, nor will I turn into a stalker. I actually go to school with you. But we aren't friends, so excuse me if I do not give you my real name. Oh and no, this isn't a trick, or a plot to avenge Lord Voldemort, either. **_

_**Anyway, I thought this would be a great idea, and now that I have started I'm not quite sure what to write. I could start about myself I suppose? **_

_**My mother is out at the moment and my father is visiting a friend, so I'm alone and bored. My father is rich, but he got into some trouble a while back, but it's all sorted out now. My mother is very beautiful, but I can't remember if you've ever met her or not. Well, I know about your family, but what about those Muggles you live with? What are they like? I don't particularly like Muggles all that much, myself, but I suppose it's a matter of opinion. What's yours?**_

_**Oh, my father is home, I suppose I better go. **_

_**I hope you write back to me, but I understand if you don't. Oh, I bet you can't guess who I am? I'm not a Gryffindor, and I'm in NEWT year, but I won't tell you whether it's sixth or seventh. That would make it too easy. **_

_**Your Secret Friend – I hope. **_

"Hello Draco," Lucius said from behind him. The younger blond smiled at his father and watched as the man untied the ribbon that held his long hair back from his face. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to Harry Potter. If he can guess who I am, we're going to be friends." Lucius Malfoy merely rolled his eyes. He had long ago gotten used to his son waxing poetic about Potter. It wasn't hard to guess that Draco had just been jealous because Potter wouldn't be his friend. Now that Draco was older, Lucius suspected there were more than just friendly feelings present.

"Why are you home so soon?"

"Severus was called to a staff meeting. The old man gets loonier every day. Last week, Severus said he was summoned along with all the other staff just so the Headmaster could remind them that there would be first years that year." Lucius sneered. "There are always first years!"

Draco snorted, slightly amused, and rolled up the parchment before handing it to the large eagle owl that was perched in the box seat on his window. "Take this to Harry Potter. I'm sorry, Eros, I don't know his address." Eros nipped at Draco's finger before it's beak clutched the letter and he swept off the box seat and out of the open window.

"Do you think he will write back?"

Draco smiled sadly, "no, I don't. But I hope so."

_XXX_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled genially at the gathered staff members. "Hello all, today I have very important news. Considering the hatred of Muggles that surrounds us in the aftermath of Voldemort's downfall, I thought it would be prudent if Muggle Studies was made mandatory. We Wizards hate which we do not know, so if we know Muggles, we will be less likely to attack them."

There was a small applause as some people began to nod and agree.

"Also, there is a man I know, Mr. Hayward, who himself has magical parents but is a Squib. He lives and teaches in the Muggle world. My proposal is that, rather than teach our students about Muggles in a classroom, we send them to a Muggle school to learn about these people, themselves."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Minerva McGonagall said.

Podmona Sprout clapped her hands and nodded happily.

Severus Snape sneered unpleasantly. "Severus, you will be accompanying the seventh year students. I have already arranged everything with Mr. Hayward. I have taken the liberty of renting a block of apartments. As there will be no one living there but us, the students are free to perform magic as long as you, Severus, are present. They will be living in groups, mixed houses. They will be informed, as will yourselves, at the Welcoming Feast."

Severus didn't complain, but he did make a mental note to ask Draco whom he would like to live with for however many months this scheme of the Headmaster's lasted.

"You may all go." Albus smiled and stood, holding the door open as all the other teachers filed past. "My poor Harry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, but it was the only school available."

When Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire, he immediately asked whom the blond would like to room with.

"Harry Potter if possible." Severus' eyebrows hit his hairline, but he didn't make a sound. Instead he promised to inform the Headmaster and left in search of Lucius.

_XXX_

Harry woke up trembling. He had the awful feeling something was wrong. He was cold and sore, and he felt wrong. Like something unpleasant had happened to him, because of him, or something unpleasant had been watching him sleep.

He successfully blocked out the memories of last night as he stiffly redressed and headed downstairs. His heart almost beat out of his chest as he caught sight of Vernon. His uncle sneered unpleasantly at him and stabbed his toast with a knife. Harry made a sound, deep in his throat, which sounded like a growl.

"Do it again, and I will tell," he threatened before grabbing a piece of bread and leaving the room. He made it to his bedroom before he fell to the floor and curled into a shaking ball. He sobbed and tried so hard to forget, but he couldn't forget how dirty he was. Vernon was still on his; Harry could feel him, smell him, he felt like he was being pinned to the mattress again. His wrists throbbed as if they were still tied up, and unable to hold it back, Harry screamed!

He screamed and screamed, and cried, until his voice was hoarse and his eyes refused to water anymore. And no one dared disturb him. Minutes later he felt, rather than heard, something flutter to the ground beside him. When he looked up, his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. He ran his hands over his eyes and sniffled, before picking up the letter off the ground.

The eagle owl stared balefully at him as he read and when he was finished, he gave a hysterical giggle. "My friends won't write to me, but a stranger will?" He turned to face the owl and frowned, "I'll write back later ok? I'll use my own owl." The eagle owl tilted its head to one side and took off out of the bedroom door. Harry's mouth dropped open. The bird had flown through the house?

Just as he thought that Vernon came running into his room, "what the bloody hell do you think you are playing at, freak?" He roared and Harry flinched back. His fist shot out, and connected with Harry's jaw. With a gasp, Harry fell back. He lay stunned on the floor as Vernon muttered something about a punishment. When he felt his uncle's weight on his thighs, for the second time in so many hours, he panicked. He was already so dirty; he couldn't be filthy again so soon.

As before when he was angry or scared, he released a burst of accidental magic, which flung Vernon Dursley clear across the room and out through the still open door. As Harry was so scared, it also set off the Wards.

Harry lay trembling for ten minutes until he felt something poke him in the side. He screamed and jumped up, curling into a ball to protect himself from attack.

"Relax 'Arry, it's only me," came a voice very familiar to Harry. The brunette looked up and smiled at Hagrid. The giants pink umbrella was still outstretched. "I weren't sure if ya was awake, or not." He shrugged apologetically. "Come on, 'e'll 'ave to take tha bus."

"Can we go to The Leaky Cauldron?" Hagrid shook his head. "Please?"

"You're 'urt, 'Arry. Madame Pomfrey will 'ave ta look at ya." Hagrid took Harry by the arm and led him from the room and down the stairs.

"I'm not. Not really." He lied. "Honest, I just feel playing around." Hagrid looked at him dubiously. "Obliviate!" He shouted, instantly feeling guilty. "I fell playing around. You're meant to take me to The Leaky Cauldron."

"'lright, 'Arry. Off we go, then." Hagrid stuck out his wand arm, when they arrived on the street. A large purple bus came speeding towards them. Harry instinctively took a step backwards. They stepped on board, after paying. When they arrived at the Wizarding Pub, Harry waved goodbye to Hagrid and ran for the barman.

"Thom, can I have a room?" Thom opened his mouth. "Don't say my name!" Harry hissed. Thom dutifully handed over a key, and Harry ran from the room, trying not to let his bruises be seen by anyone. If he could hide out here until he healed, he would be fine. No one would have to know how weak he was. He could hide the – rape – he could convince himself it never happened. And if he believed that, everyone else would as well. He just had to heal himself. Before Dumbledore came looking for him; assuming the man cared anymore.

With that in mind, he threw himself down on the rented bed and closed his eyes, determining to sleep for a while. He woke the next morning, more tired than he had been before he went to sleep. He couldn't remember what he dreamt about but he knew it had been bad. He could remember hands, all over his body, and the sickening feeling of being torn in two. He shuddered and climbed out of the bed.

He stepped into the shower, adjusting the water until it was a hot as it could go. He stayed there for half an hour, rubbing himself raw all over, except for his arse. He tried to pretend that if he didn't clean off the blood and come himself, then those substances weren't even there. Nothing had happened. He did spread his cheeks open, and hold them like that while the water poured over the abused hole; but he didn't touch himself.

His skin was red and sore looking when he finally dried himself off. He dressed quickly and left the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to go shopping for some potions, he decided. First, he headed to Thom and asked him if he could open the barrier between the Muggle and the Wizarding Worlds.

"You're seventeen now, you can do it all on your own," Thom said with a bright smile, as though waving your wand at a brick wall was a stunning achievement. Harry swallowed heavily.

"I forgot." He muttered as he slowly made his way outside. He faced the wall, and after taping certain bricks, it opened wide to let him pass. He struggled to fight down the bile rising in his throat. He was seventeen, he could do magic. His uncle had raped him, and he could have used magic to stop him? He had forgotten. Harry let out a small, low sob, low enough for it not to have been heard by anyone else in Diagon Alley. He figured that the question was settled. If he could forget he could do magic, he could forget that his uncle had done That to him as well.

He headed towards Gringotts first, then to the Apocrathy. When he was stocked up on various healing potions and salves, he decided to treat himself. He hadn't got a schoolbook list yet, so he figured someone from the order had picked up his supplies for him. Really, they hadn't, he should have gotten a revised list informing him to bring Muggle clothing and supplies for the start of the year, instead. But he didn't have that either.

As he was walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies he frowned as he heard a voice he recognized. Ronald Weasley walked passed him, without noticing him, with Hermione Granger at his side. "It's a shame Harry couldn't come."

Hermione frowned, "I told you Ron, Dumbledore said he's safe. And anyway, Harry hasn't written back to us all summer. He obviously needed some time alone."

"What if he didn't get the letters? It happened before."

"Are you insinuating the Dobby is stealing Harry's letters again?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore might be!" Hermione gasped. "Hear me out, ok? He really wanted Harry at the Dursley's this summer. And I know he said he was planning something at Hogwarts and couldn't afford students around, but why couldn't Harry stay with us?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore is looking out for Harry. And surely, it can't be that bad."

"Want to bet?" Ron muttered and walked on quicker, signalling the end to the conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes, telling herself that Harry was fine and safe, and sped up to catch up with Ron.

Harry frowned; someone was taking his letters? With a sigh, he carried on walking, pausing in front of a sign claiming that "the Sandstorm is even faster than the Firebolt!". He smiled sadly, remembering his own Firebolt, and the man who bought it for him. Sirius had died two years ago, and Harry still missed him as much as ever. He picked up a leaflet from the shelf beside the sign and made his way to the counter.

He nodded at the clerk, and handed over the leaflet. "A sandstorm?" The sales attendant asked incredulously. "Are you sure? They are very expensive." He put the leaflet on the counter and pushed it back towards Harry. Harry nodded and pushed the leaflet across the counter. "Ok, that's 5280 Galleons then please?" Harry handed the clerk a cheque book, which automatically wrote itself the minute the clerk touched it. "Thank you sir, here is your Sandstorm." Harry took the broom with a smile, and not bothering to shrink it, nodded goodbye and walked away from the counter.

Standing behind him was Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius. "Father, I insist! See, that boy has one, why can't I? There is no way you can allow some plebeian to show us up!" Draco sneered in Harry's direction, not recognizing him yet. Harry hadn't even noticed Draco yet.

He did recognize the voice briefly, and only looked up from the floor in time to stop himself knocking the blond over. "Sorry," he muttered and tried to edge around Draco.

"Hello Potter," Draco said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

Harry flinched when Draco held a hand out. "Sorry," he muttered and almost ran from the shop. Draco and Lucius exchanged confused glances. Even though Harry had refused his hand – and letter – again, Draco was determined to try again.

"So, father, can I have a Sandstorm? Harry has one!" He whined.

Harry ran the whole way back to the Leaky Cauldron, and straight up to his room. He was trembling by the time he threw himself onto the bed. He couldn't get the image of Draco out of his mind. The blond was gorgeous. His hair was longer than at the end of last year, and it hung over one side of his face, in a side fringe, the end just brushing his lip. His eyes had seemed to look right into Harry's soul, and he was so scared Draco could see how dirty he was.

He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Draco. Draco touching him and kissing him. He had to bite his lip to stop himself screaming, when Draco's face morphed into Vernon's. He shouldn't be thinking about anyone like that. He was dirty now, ruined, he didn't deserve anyone. And Draco wouldn't want him anyway. He had to shower again, he decided. In the shower, he briefly attempted to touch himself while thinking about Draco, but again, he suddenly saw Vernon Dursley: touching him, hurting him, raping him— no that didn't happen! It didn't! He was supposed to forget about that!

He needed to forget.

He staggered out of the bathroom, still wet and threw himself, naked, onto the bed. With a sob, he fell into a restless sleep. Waking to find his face wet with tears.

When he had wiped the wetness from his cheeks, he finally penned a reply to his Secret Friend. The way Harry figured it was that even if it was a plot to extract revenge on him for beating Voldemort, at least they had taken the time to write to him over the summer. Unlike certain friends of his, who blindly listened to Dumbledore.

_XXX_

The last month of the summer passed by quickly, and before Harry knew it he was aboard the Hogwarts Express. He had been both parts relieved and disappointed when no one came to the Leaky Cauldron to find out why he hadn't gone onto Hogwarts with Hagrid. But since it meant he had a month to perfect his responses to the usual questions he was asked, he didn't mind so much.

He made sure to avoid everyone he knew on the train; instead he shared a compartment with Blaise Zabini. He was a Slytherin, but he stuck to himself, and was nice enough to Harry.

When he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, no body really noticed him because he didn't walk in with Ron and Hermione. Instead, those two came in seconds later looking very worried. They quickly spotted him and ran to his side. Harry was rather proud of himself. When Hermione hugged him, he didn't even flinch. In his mind though, he could feel hands all over him once again, and he cursed Hermione for making him remember when he was so close to forgetting.

"Hey Harry." Hermione whispered, out of breath. "We were so worried."

"How you been mate?" Ron added.

"The sorting has started Ron," Harry said and looked away from them.

The red headed teenager shot his girlfriend a worried look, but didn't say anything else to Harry. When the sorting has finished, Dumbledore stood up and smiled genially at the crowd. "In recognition of the atrocities committed by Lord Voldemort against Muggles and Muggleborns, I am making Muggle Studies mandatory for all years. As the Seventh Years currently house Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, as well as the students who were more than others affected by Voldemort's reign of terror, I felt they deserved a special treat.

"As of tomorrow, all seventh years will be staying in rented apartments under the supervision of Professor Snape for five months. While Professor Snape is within the apartment building, you are free to use magic in the Muggle world. At other times, you will be expected to live like a Muggle. The rooms will be split between threes and fours, and members will be mixed from the different houses.

"As there is only one teacher currently teaching seventh years who knows about magic, we are restricted to one school. So I advise the current seventh years to behave, or next years seventh years will have to forfeit their turn. Mr Hayward is a Squib, born to Magical parents, and is very happy to help us in this great adventure. I hope you treat him well." Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherins, who sneered at the thought of living in the Muggle world.

"First I will tell you your groups. I hope that you all behave. If I hear anything back from Professor Snape about bullying or the exclusion of a member of your new dorm I will be severely displeased. A percentage of your NEWT grade rests on this project, so take it seriously. Now, the groups…" He began to ramble on and on, and Harry didn't bother listening until his name was mentions. "Harry Potter, Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. And because we have an odd number, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes met Draco's first across the hall. The blond smiled at him, but Harry flinched away again. He didn't think he could bear to share a living space with Draco for five months. Not when he was having wet dreams about the blond, which almost certainly turned into nightmare memories of his rape. But at least it wouldn't be too bad with Blaise, he figured. The Italian had been nice enough to him on the Hogwarts Express. Harry nodded at Zabini, and turned to half listen as Dumbledore continued to talk.

"Now, four students have volunteered to help you all settle in. Mr Hayward will explain more about the project when you meet him. All I will say is, I am very pleased to announce that the current Seventh Years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will spend the next five months at the Muggle school, Smeltings."

Everyone in the Hall burst into applause except Harry. Harry could barely keep himself from bolting from his seat and leaving Hogwarts. If he could floo to the Leaky Cauldron, he could hide out there for five months. He could come back later, and finish the year then maybe.

"Marie Rosemary, Hannah Nanny, Piers Polkiss and Dudley Dursley were pleased to volunteer their services and help you all grow accustomed to Smeltings School." Harry swallowed. It felt like he was breathing in sandbags with every mouthful of air. He was choking; he couldn't breath. The room was suddenly too hot. Far, far too hot. Five months living with Draco. Five months at the same school as Dudley. Five long months with Dudley as his 'helper'… Dudley who was so close to his father, Vernon. Harry sobbed.

With a choked scream, he jumped off the bench and sped from the room. Everyone in the Hall watched in shock, but no one made any move to stop him. With a light grin, although his eyes swam with worry, Draco turned to Theodore Nott and hissed, loud enough for the rest of the Hall to hear, "Potter seems excited. I bet he can't wait to visit his filthy Muggle family." He sneered in Hermione's direction.

_XXX_

Snape found Harry the next morning, trying to get through the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. He snarled at the brunette as he dragged him back to the castle and ordered him to gather his things. Snape sat next to him in the carriages to Hogsmeade Station and practically threw the boy onto the Hogwarts Express.

"You are going, Potter," he snarled. "Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can get out of things you don't like, boy." Harry flinched at the word, and subserviently found himself an empty carriage and settled down for the dreaded ride and journey ahead.

Five bloody, horrendous and long months ahead of him to go.

**XXX**

Ok. A while ago, Eirecom (my internet provider) made a really big mistake with my connection and charged me an extra 200+ euro. Even though their technician admits it's their fault, the billing department still insists my mum should pay. And she refuses. So, she'll ring them tomorrow and see what's going on, but they are threatening to cut off my Internet. If they do, I won't be updating, and I thought I should let you know.

If they don't, you'll know. I'll try and get another chapter of this, and Wolf up as soon as possible. Two weeks till my exams…. Scary!


	2. Nightmare

I need a banner for this if anyone is willing…! Must have Harry and Draco on one side, Muggle Inconvenience in the middle and Vernon and/or Dudley at the other side. In one corner have k155-me LJ . com in small writing please? Thanks!!

Thanks for waiting. This really will be the last update until my exams are over but I'm working on another LM/DM fic called FIRST KISS.

I won the fight with Eirecom, in case any of you were wondering.

**Words: **7,233

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmare**

The train stopped at Kings Cross Station, like always, and Snape herded the students like cattle through the Station, and outside to the waiting coach. The were told to line up in pairs of one boy and one girl, and Harry was very fortunate to get to Hermione before Ron did. She smiled softly at him and nudged his shoulder with hers. "You ok?" He just nodded before looking away. He was anything but ok, in his opinion, but whatever helped Hermione sleep at night.

Ron glared darkly at Harry for a minute, fearing Harry was after Hermione romantically, or worse, that he would be paired with a Slytherin, but then solved that dilemma by running over to Lavender Brown. He took hold of her hand; still casting suspicious looks at Harry and Hermione, even though he and Hermione were both sure Harry was gay. After all, what straight boy described a kiss with the prettiest girl in school as 'wet'?

"These pairs are your 'travelling pairs'." Snape sneered unpleasantly, standing by the door of the coach. "Every time we enter this," he paused and sneered at the coach. "Muggle vehicle you will sit in these pairs. When we go on tours with the Smeltings year group, you will walk in these pairs. Understood?" He snarled at the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and, most especially, the Gryffindors.

"Yes Sir," they chorused with trembling voices, only the Slytherins seemed to not be afraid at the moment.

Pair by pair they climbed aboard the coach and took their seats. As Harry and Hermione climbed the small stepladder leading to the door, Draco and Blaise Zabini (who was a boy, but as Slytherin had an uneven number since the fall of Voldemort Snape allowed his favourite student to pair with a boy) shoved in front of Ron and Lavender and got onto the coach behind Harry.

"Hello Potter," Draco whispered. He was sitting in the aisle seat, with Blaise by the window. Harry was sat in the pair of seats directly across from the two Slytherins. Hermione was by the aisle, and she tensed up considerably when Draco Malfoy leant over her to whisper to her friend.

"Malfoy," Harry said just as quietly, still looking out of the window. He could see Draco's face in the reflection, and he personally thought it was just as beautiful as it was when you looked at that same face, eye to eye. He swallowed nervously and listened to Draco babble on, but not really babble because Malfoy's don't babble, you understand, about everything he did over the summer. He refused to look at Draco in case his face blushed red and his mouth went dry. He wouldn't make a fool of himself, he swore, he couldn't afford to. Hermione and Ron would hate him enough when they found out how dirty he was; he wouldn't give them any other reason to hate him. A reason such as fancying a Slytherin prat, for example.

"So, how was your summer? I bet it was far more interesting than mine?" The blond smiled, leaning over Hermione more to try and get a look at the brunette's face. The Muggleborn girl frowned, and made sure her back was as close to the seat as it could get. Something wasn't right with the way Draco was behaving. Blaise was silently thinking the same thing as Granger was. The summer just gone, all Draco could talk about was wanting to make it up with Potter. And the first time that year they met in school, Draco was quick enough to put Potter down. Unlike Hermione, Blaise was pretty sure he knew the reason why.

Draco was a Slytherin.

Unlike the Gryffindors, Slytherins don't wear their hearts on their sleeves. Draco was keeping his options open, Blaise supposed silently. If some of the Slytherins found out he planned to befriend Potter he could risk losing a lot of their support and respect. It was debatable, but he could probably lose his position as Prince of Slytherin as well. And it would all be for nothing if Potter still didn't accept him. However, if those letters he was writing to Potter worked the way Draco hoped they would, Draco would have a new friend even after Potter found out who was writing him.

And if Potter were friends with him secretly, he'd want to be friends publicly. And if Draco and Potter were friends, Blaise knew, Draco wouldn't mind giving up whatever he had to in order to keep the boys friends. With a sigh, Blaise watched Harry Potter's forehead crease. The boy looked like he was thinking hard. Why would you have to think about what you did over the summer? Blaise shrugged and nudged Draco, who was lying vertically across his own seat and Hermione's too.

"Well," Harry started frowning. He couldn't very well say his Uncle raped him, now could he? _It didn't happen_, Harry reminded himself firmly. He had to lie, it was the only way. Then he could tell his friends the Dursley's had a change of heart and they wouldn't even think that anything bad had happened to him, and therefore, they'd never find out how disgusting he was. "My family took me to, um," he was going to say Spain, but then he'd have had to have a tan. He thought harder, "Ireland for a week. It was ok, there were lots of cows around, so my Cousin had something to amuse himself with." _Instead of bullying me_, Harry finished silently.

"Ireland? Wow I've never been there!" Draco said, genuinely excited.

"Neither has Potter," Blaise mumbled. Draco looked over curiously but didn't question his friend.

"Harry!" He said louder when the brunette turned away. "Are you looking forward to this trip?"

Harry smiled sadly at him, and his eyes dimmed just a little bit. "Yeah, of course," he muttered before facing the window and resting his head against the glass. "I can't bloody wait."

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, when Draco turned his attention back to Blaise. "Did you really go to Ireland?"

"Yeah Mione, of course. It was ok. I mean I felt bad for the cows though. Dudley seems to have a strange fixation." Hermione made a disgusted face but giggled lightly. Harry felt a little better, knowing that now one of his friends thought Dudley liked to molest cows. Maybe he could spread the rumour and make Dudley's life hell? No, Dudley would probably sit on him or something.

"Why aren't you looking forward to visiting Smeltings? I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Oh yeah, really brilliant. Sending me, unable to do magic yet again, to the same school as the bullying Cousin who wants me dead." Harry growled.

"Oh Harry!" She cried. "I'm sure Dumbledore didn't know. He can't have!"

"Didn't know my arse," Harry grumbled. "He probably thinks he's doing some great favour for me, reuniting me with my **beloved**," he snarled the word, "family during the school year. Because I miss them so much."

"No need to sound so sarcastic, Harry." She huffed; miffed that he was being rude about her idol, Dumbledore.

Across the aisle from the two, Blaise was pointing out that Harry Potter was a big fat liar. "He didn't go to Ireland, Draco. I've been to Ireland and there's more to it than 'oh look, a cow'." He snorted. "Like the sheep. He didn't mention the sheep." Draco swatted him on the arm. "I'm being serious. Maybe the rumours about his family hating him are true? Maybe they went to Ireland and left him alone at home, and all they mentioned were the cows?"

"Maybe." Draco cast a worried look at the brunette. "But as I'm his self-appointed new friend, it's my duty to find out what horrors he's suffered as a result of those Muggles."

"Don't be so dramatic. I bet they just didn't have enough money to bring all of the family. His Cousin probably stayed home as well."

"Not enough money?" Draco questioned, casting a ugly look at Harry's hand-me-down clothing. "You're right." He shuddered, imagining his family with no money. "Must be another family of Weasels." He cast a look up to the front of the coach, where Ron and Lavender had no choice but to sit, across the aisle from Snape. Blaise snorted in amusement.

"Hey, what's Potter doing?"

Draco looked over and grinned. "He's writing back to me!" Blaise didn't think he'd ever heard his blond friend sound so happy.

_XXX_

After what felt like an eternity, but Harry knew it was probably only a few hours, the coach pulled up outside of a large grey building. The gates outside of the school were about 12ft high and made of wrought iron with spiked tips. Reminiscent of a concentration camp, rather than '_arbeit macht frei_' written along the middle of the gates, were the words 'Smeltings School for Respectable Rich Children'. A number of the Hogwarts students shuddered.

Harry didn't look up from his feet once the entire walk inside. He jumped about a foot in the air when the iron gates slammed shut behind the last pair to enter them. Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers. Harry could feel Ron shooting glares at the joined hands, but he ignored them; right now he needed to be held, somewhat, or he'd bolt.

"Welcome to Smeltings," a very familiar, horrid little voice, simpered.

Harry's head shot up, and Dudley's beady eyes narrowed as he caught site of his cousin. Hermione squeezed his hand harder. She had never met Dudley, but she knew he went to Smeltings, and she could guess this was him by the fear on Harry's face. Ron however recognized Dudley well enough from the time his Twin Brothers made the Muggle's tongue swell up to over four times its normal size. He let go of Lavender's hand, and pushed his way to his friends. With one hand on Harry's shoulder, and the other taking hold of the boy's other hand, he sighed.

"You ok, mate?" Harry shook his head. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione automatically corrected, and Harry gave a small laugh at the put out look on her face. Draco's head turned at the sound, but he kept his mouth closed.

There was a second boy at the front of the school doors. While Dudley Dursley was large and fat, with stringy blond hair, beady blue eyes, and five chins, the second boy was thin. Piers Polkiss was Dudley's best friend, and Piers worked his arse off to be 'just like Dudley' in all ways. Except in looks. While Dudley's parents thought Dudley was big boned, Piers knew he was fat, but he wasn't stupid enough to say it to Dudley's face. He, himself, was very skinny, and tall; in fact, it looked as if he had been stretched on a rack, and sometimes when he turned sideways people thought he was able to disappear. He had a rat-like face; his eyes were black and beady and his nose twitched from side to side when he spoke, and his top teeth jutted out over his lip like the front teeth of a rat. His hair was a mass of knotty, black and brown strands, which looked more like fur than hair. And yet, both boys had more girlfriends than anyone in the school.

What's worse, dating one of the two, or getting beaten up by both of them?

Piers was the next to speak. They'd given the Hogwarts students a moment to get over their awe at the site of their wonderful – wonderfully dull, Harry thought – looking school. "If you'd all split up into two groups please."

Snape swept forward, "their groups have not been allocated, Mr. Polkiss." Harry blinked. He hadn't noticed that Snape was wearing Muggle clothing. They looked good on the man, the brunette supposed, odd but good. Better than those plain, black robes at any rate. Snape began to point at people and wave his hand either left or right, splitting the Hogwarts students into two groups. "These are your groups for the rest of our visit. You and your travelling partner are, as you can see, in the same group. Every time we enter Smeltings or visit any other building you will break up into your two groups. Each group has a different group of students to act as a guide."

Harry and Hermione were unfortunate enough to be placed in Dudley Dursley's group. He along with Hannah Nanny were to act as tour guides and representatives from Smeltings to Harry's group. Draco and Blaise were in that group as well, but poor Ron Weasley ended up with Marie Rosemary – who seemed nice enough, when they met her – and Piers Polkiss.

With a quick squeeze to Harry's should as he walked past, Ron followed the rest of his group into Smeltings. Harry's group began to move forward, led by Hannah who had just come out to meet them. Dudley took up the rear. He was half glad and half horrified that Snape had chosen to stay with his group, because Draco was in it, because on the one hand it meant that Dudley would dare try and beat Harry up with a teacher there. But on the other, if Dudley did verbally abuse him, Snape would have no qualms about joining in.

Still holding Harry's hand, Hermione practically had to drag him through the school doors and down one long winding corridor. "This is our classroom. Hannah and I have most of our lessons together. When we separate, the girls will go with Hannah and the boys will come to my lessons." Harry shuddered at the thought of being without Hermione and Ron, both at the one time. Damn, he should have pretended there wasn't enough Gryffindor's and sat with Ron. Not that Snape would believe **him** though.

Hannah spoke up for the first time. She had a face that looked like she had been sucking lemons, and if Harry could remember right, this was Dudley's current girlfriend. Her voice was high pitched and squeaky; a bit like Pansy Parkinson's, of Slytherin, actually.

"If you could all go inside. This is our main classroom." She paused to let everyone in. It was a square, plain room with a few tables and chairs scattered around. A large blackboard dominated the front wall. "As there are so many students it is hard to arrange for certain classrooms to be used at certain times for certain students. So, instead of us moving around, the teachers come to us."

"While your year is split into four Houses," Dudley sneered at the thought as he spoke. "Our year is just one big group. Our year leader is Mr. Hayward. You'll be shadowing all classes with him, as long as Hannah or I are in that particular class. If neither of us are, that means you have a free lesson."

"We'll show you where you can go for those lessons." Hannah continued. "The other group will be following another teacher, so it is unlikely you'll both be free at the same time. While this may seem like fun-" Harry actually snorted at that. "-to you, you actually are here to work. Mr. Snape will give you your work booklets when you arrive at your accommodation. They should be completely filled in by the time you leave us in five months time."

"Follow us again, please." Dudley said, sounding like the perfect gentleman. Harry could tell by the looks he was receiving, that Dudley was just waiting for Harry to lag behind the Potions Master. Harry didn't know how he could keep things secret if Dudley opened his whale-sized mouth.

No! There was no secret, he said firmly in his mind, desperately trying to believe himself. There was nothing to keep secret. So what if his family didn't love him? Malfoy's parents were psychotic Death Eaters and he wasn't complaining. And Vernon had done NOTHING to him. He was lying, that's it. Vernon always said he was a liar, so he must be lying, right? He had to have made it up, because it DIDN'T happen. Not to him, anyway.

It didn't.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione tugged on his hand as they made their way down another corridor.

"It didn't." He muttered back.

"Harry?" She sounded very worried. Harry blinked and looked around, only seeming to notice that the entire group were watching him worriedly, none more so than Hermione and, surprisingly, Draco.

"Nothing." He muttered and walked ahead. Hermione ran to catch up. She thought Dumbledore meant well, but she remembered well enough the bullying she received at school for reading so often. Harry's cousin looked very much like a bully, too much so for her liking. She was resolved not to let him near Harry, alone. At least not without her, or, well maybe not the Professor, he would probably help. Not that Hermione thought Snape would hit Harry, he was after all a teacher, but Snape hated Harry enough that he might, just a little, allow Dudley to get away with bullying. He had so often allowed Draco Malfoy the same preferential treatment – especially when it came to Draco bullying Harry.

_XXX_

It was close to an hour later and the two groups had met up for lunch. Harry had felt bad, because he knew if he hadn't chosen Hermione, Ron would have been in his girlfriend's group. So, when neither was paying him much attention, he stood up and left the two alone.

"Hey Seamus," he said with a smile as he sat beside the Irish Half-Blood. "Was this anything like your school?"

"Nah," the boy replied. "And it's nothing compared to Hogwarts." Seamus, contrary to popular belief was a good friend to Harry. A lot of the Gryffindor's thought that he and Seamus didn't like each other much because of what had happened during fifth year, but since they made up their differences the two had been very close. Dean Thomas and Hermione were Muggleborns, for all of their life before Hogwarts they had known nothing of the Wizarding World. And Neville Longbottom and Ron were Purebloods who had known the Wizarding World only.

But he and Seamus Finnegan were both Half Bloods who lived in the Muggle world. Seamus' dad accepted the fact that his wife and child could do magic but he couldn't, but the man just couldn't handle living surrounded by people who could do something he couldn't. So they lived in the Muggle world; Harry wasn't given a choice.

Sometimes, there were things that he could only talk about with Seamus, because as much as the rest of his friends tried, they just couldn't understand.

"My cousin goes here." Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that cousin." Seamus knew a little of what Dudley was like. Seamus had a cousin like Dudley as well. No matter how many times Seamus told Ger Finnegan that his cousin told him he was a 'freak' or punched him for being freakish, his dad wouldn't listen. He told his mum, who told him to ignore it, because they were still family. And Harry didn't bother telling anyone Dudley did those things to him because he didn't even have a mother to tell.

"Tough mate," Seamus sighed. "I'm so glad Aidan lives in Ireland." Harry just gave him a small smile. "Is it Dudley, yeah?" Harry nodded. "Don't get offended or anything, but, when you were a child he hit you and stuff right? I mean, Aidan hit me too." Harry nodded. He really didn't mind telling Seamus. Seamus didn't pity him, or get angry on his behalf. Seamus always understood, because Seamus had been through the same thing. Except Seamus had never been raped.

_Neither have I_! Harry insisted. He refused to believe that he, the hero of the Wizarding World and defeater of Voldemort, could have been so weak and pathetic. So helpless!

"Mmm." Seamus made a non-committal noise, while trying to phrase his next sentence. "Well since he hit you, I was wondering, did he ever sit on you as well?" Seamus looked over at where Dudley was sitting with some of his own friends. He laughed and his numerous rolls of fat wobbled unpleasantly. Seamus shuddered.

"You know," Harry said trying not to laugh. "He actually did once." Despite the seriousness of the conversation, both boy began to laugh hysterically and continued to laugh until their eyes watered and Dean Thomas came over to talk to his boyfriend. Once again feeling like a third wheel, Harry stood and left them alone; sober once more.

"Hello, Freak." Someone said from behind him. Harry had been walking with his eyes on the ground for however long now, that when he looked up he didn't recognize where he was. He turned around slowly expecting to see Dudley. Of course, he didn't expect to see Dudley, and Dudley's gang, and Draco Malfoy behind him as well. He took a step backwards, in the direction he had been walking anyway, before realizing he didn't even know where he was heading.

"Hello Dudley." Harry stuttered, refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

"Dad sends his love." Dudley leered at Harry, and the brunette paled so drastically, he looked as if he had been dipped in bleach. "He misses you, Freak." Harry said nothing, but he did swallow heavily and shake his head from side to side, trying to deny what Dudley was saying.

Draco obviously took it the wrong way because he let out a bark of laughter. Harry looked up at him, mortified and feeling rather betrayed. Harry thought Draco was laughing at him along with Dudley. Dudley's friends all seemed to know he'd been raped, but none of them seemed to care. Harry couldn't understand how there could be so many people in the world like the Dursley's; so many hate filled, evil but 'normal' families out there. Maybe that's why Voldemort kept killing Muggles? For every one innocent family he slaughtered, he wiped out three families like the Dursley's.

Maybe Harry was on the wrong side of the War? No! No, he wouldn't think like that. He wasn't like Voldemort and he wasn't like the Dursley's. He was like James Potter! He was strong and brave, and so what if Draco had been nice on the coach. He was a Slytherin, and James Potter had been a Slytherin hating Gryffindor. And so should Harry be.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you don't know anything." He spat at the blond, ignoring his cousin for now.

"I know you're a spoilt brat! Hades, we're probably here because the Headmaster thought you'd get homesick or some bullshit." Draco sneered. Despite all attempts to be nice to Harry, he still got rather annoyed with how coddled Harry seemed to be by the Headmaster and his family. His own mother hated the sight of him, and it made him rather envious of the fact hat Lily Potter had died to save her son's life; Harry's life. Harry sometimes thought she shouldn't have bothered. He didn't like knowing that he'd helped murder his mother.

"You know nothing!" Harry snarled, the words sounding more like a hiss.

"Oh but dearest cousin," Dudley said and all his friends snickered. Draco looked a little confused though. "Dad and I miss you so much when you go away for the year!" Harry backed away as Dudley moved closer to him, his large body pinning Harry to a wall. "We miss you so much!" He repeated, his hips moved forward just barely, a thrust so shallow that Draco missed it because he didn't know what to look for. Harry tensed up and the rest of Dudley's gang chuckled cruelly.

With a stifled cry Harry shoved at Dudley and knocked him away, before blindly running down the corridor. He needed to get away. He needed to forget.

It hadn't happened, it hadn't. Dudley was lying too! Vernon had told Dudley all about Harry's lies and now Dudley was teasing him. It HAND'T HAPPENED! No, no, no, no, no!

He ran, faster and faster, trying to escape. He could hear footsteps behind him: heavily, solid footsteps, the sound of Vernon stomping through the house and over to his cupboard. Angry footsteps that meant he was about to be beaten. He could feel hands, on his shoulders and arms, pulling him down. A hand clamped over his mouth as he tried to scream, he screamed and screamed but the hand stopped anyone from hearing him. He closed his eyes as he was dragged to the floor. Vernon sat on his legs, stopping him from kicking. Hands pinned his arms to the floor as he tried to scratch at his uncle. His mouth was free. "Get off, no, no, no— please don't." He whispered as he cried.

He stopped struggling. He gave in. It didn't matter how much he fought, he could never beat his uncle. That was the rule. Vernon always won. Harry was a freak and deserved punishment; the more he fought the more he was punished.

"Stop struggling, Potter. You're making a complete imbecile of yourself."

His eyes snapped open. Professor Severus Snape was sitting on his legs, holding his arms to the ground and snarling at him. The man's face was covered in small scratches and Harry guessed that his was as well, considering his face stung. Either that, or Snape had backhanded him and he didn't remember that happening.

"Are you calm?" Harry just nodded. The man sounded angry, but at least Snape seemed to have calmed down somewhat and didn't look ready to kill him.

Snape stood up and backed away from Harry, his wand held out though, in case Harry lost control again. Harry slowly raised his hands. Both wrists were red looking, and he was sure they'd bruise, but he shrugged it off because he'd had worse. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, brushing away the tears. He sat up, refusing to look at Snape and let out a relieved sigh when he realized that he wasn't at Number 4; neither in his cupboard or in Dudley's second bedroom.

"Are you well, Potter?" Snape asked, trying not to sneer.

"Do you care?" Harry asked as he pushed passed his teacher and tried to find his way back to his friends. Severus Snape watched the boy go and frowned to himself. Snape had a less than pleasant childhood as well, and he recognized the signs of a flashback. But it wasn't Snape that Harry was afraid of, and it could be no one at the school Smeltings or Harry wouldn't have been so relieved to remember that was where he was. And Snape knew that Harry feared no one at Hogwarts…

That only left his family. His Muggle, magic hating family.

Snape wanted answers, not because he cared about Harry Potter or rather he did not, but on principal. As a child he had been abused, and his abuse had been ignored. As an adult he couldn't stand the thought that bastards like his own father, Tobias, could get away with abusing innocent children; regardless of whether or not those children were related to dead people Snape despised. He wanted answers, and Potter's cousin went to school at Smeltings, in fact Dudley was their guide. Snape smirked; he'd get his answers by legal or illegal means if necessary.

_XXX_

Harry pulled the sleeves of his jumper down as far as they would go to hide the bruises forming on his wrists. He didn't want to worry Hermione nor be at the focal point of one of her inquisitions. When Snape ushered him onto the coach, he averted his eyes and pretended not to notice the piercing look the Potions Master gave him. Hermione noticed though, and her eyes narrowed in thought, but she kept quiet.

When the coach was moving again, Draco undid his seat belt and leant over the aisle again. "Harry," he hissed and repeated the word when the boy in question ignored him. Harry finally looked at him. "What was wrong with you?" Harry just shrugged and Hermione scowled at the blond Pureblood. "Sorry, I was just asking. You ok now, though, right? Anyway," he carried on without waiting for an answer, "why did you get upset before? At least your relatives like you!" Draco's lip curled in distaste when he thought of his mother.

"Yeah right," Harry muttered but shrugged at Draco once more before turning away. When he crossed his arms over his chest, his sleeve pulled back and Hermione gasped at the red and purple ring around the brunette's wrist.

"What happened?" She whispered, conscious of Draco listening.

"Snape." She gasped again. "No, Mione, really, he was helping. I had a bit of a panic attack. I really hate Dudley."

The couple in the seat in front of him just happened to be Seamus and a girl from Ravenclaw, also one of Harry's friends. Luna Lovegood smiled as she sat up on her legs and turned around to face him. "Hermione, why don't you sit next to me for a moment?"

Hermione stood and allowed Seamus to slid into her seat before she took his. With a small smile, Seamus nudged Harry in the shoulder. The brunette just held his wrist out to the Irish boy, and not noticing the jealous glare Draco shot Seamus, Harry twisted his body so he was able to lean back onto the blond. "Want to talk about it?" Seamus asked quietly.

"I really hate Dudley." He whispered. "Don't leave me alone with him?" Harry begged just as quietly.

"Never," Seamus swore with conviction. His fingers moved to encircle the wrist before pulling it up to his mouth. He pressed his lips against the bruised skin before giving Harry a sad smile. The brunette fell asleep, and even though Snape walked passed them and glared, he never bothered to wake Harry up or make Seamus sit back with his own partner.

_XXX_

"It's not like I care that he was cuddling up with Finnegan, or anything." Draco whispered to Blaise as Snape led them to their room. Everyone else was sharing in groups of four, but because of the odd number of Slytherins, Blaise, Draco and Harry would be sharing their room with Professor Snape. So they were the last to be shown to their room.

"If you say so, Dray, but I still think you're jealous."

"Of Potter?" He asked incredulously.

Blaise sighed. "Of Seamus. You want to be the one Potter cuddles against." Draco's cheeks took on a faint pink tint, which turned to red when his Godfather shot him a horrified look.

"Do not." He said sulkily, mainly just so he could have the last word.

Harry wasn't listening. He'd walked ahead of the other three and was already exploring the rooms. Each of the apartments Hogwarts had rented was set up in the same way. When you opened the front door you entered a sitting/living room with two double sofas and an armchair, a TV and a miniature fridge. To the back of the living room was a door that led to a small communal bathroom. The apartment building itself had communal showers, so the one in all of the rooms only contained a toilet and a sink.

There were two doors on either side of the room, not including the side with the toilet or the front door. Each door led to a single bedroom. Each bedroom had a single bed, a wardrobe and a chest of draws and a small window. Blaise and Draco were on one side of the room, as partners, and Snape and Harry had the other side.

Hermione couldn't stay with Harry, even though they were partners, because she was a girl, and Harry, Draco and Blaise were all boys.

"Boys," Snape said when Harry finally joined the rest of them in the living room. "These are your work booklets." Each student had one assigned to him or her with their names on the front, and different questions depending on whether or not they had experience with the Muggle world previously. Harry opened his and frowned.

_Question 1: State Newton's 2__nd__ Law_.

Harry's mouth dropped open in horror. That was all secondary level Physics. He didn't go to a Muggle secondary school. He hoped to Merlin his questions were covered in the coming five months.

Draco snorted and read his aloud. "Question 4: what do Muggles write with?" He rolled his eyes. "Well how am I supposed to know? I'm not a Muggle!"

"A pen." Harry muttered before throwing himself down on the sofa and browsing through the rest of his workbook. The questions only seemed to get harder. He wondered what the Muggleborns would get asked. After all, he was a Half-Blood, so he was half Pureblood as well. He wanted to be Pureblood: they got easy questions. Maybe it was because he was Harry Potter, he wondered, and his picture was beside Murphy's Law in the dictionary, assuming that actually was listed in the dictionary.

_Question 18: Draw a detailed diagram of the female reproductive system and list one cause of infertility and one natural method of contraception_.

Harry actually felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Merlin help him if Hermione hadn't read Muggle books during the summers away from the Wizarding World. He really hoped she knew the answers.

Blaise was talking now. "Question 12: What Muggle class is sometimes linked with Potions?" Blaise frowned. "Do they cook here?" Snape actually hissed in anger at the Pureblood.

"Chemistry." Harry answered quietly. With a shrug Blaise wrote the answer down.

"Thanks, Potter." He turned the page. "What does T and V run off of? What are a T and V anyway?" He creased his eyebrows.

"TV is short for television. It runs off of electricity. How come you got easy questions?" He groaned. Snape raised one of his eyebrows and his upper lip curled. "Oh!" Harry cried as he turned the page. "I got an easy one! Question 25: What Muggle band sings the song 'High School Never Ends'?" He scribbled something on the page with a quill he pulled out of his pocket. The feathers were a little creased and bent but there was still some ink on the nib.

"That's easy?!" Draco asked incredulously. "I don't even want to hear the rest of your questions."

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "Let me see your workbook." Harry handed it over and the Potions Master frowned. "They gave you a Muggleborn issued booklet." He said more to himself. Harry actually did shed a tear.

"I don't know any of this! Hell, I don't know anything about life as a Pureblood either so I'm screwed if they give me a Half-Blood one I suppose." Snape threw it back at him.

"Get ready, we have a class at Smeltings in two hours. We leave in 30 minutes." He swept out of the living room and to his own bedroom.

Harry went into his own room and opened the window. The moment it was fully open, Hedwig flew in and landed on his bed. He pulled the parchment from his pocket and handed it to the owl. "There you go girl." She hooted at him and flew back out of the window. She flew around the apartment and flew into Draco's room, as his window had been left open.

When Draco went inside to change his clothes he found the letter on his bed along with a lone white and black tipped owl feather. He bit his lip and smiled.

_**Dear Secret Friend,**_

_**I'm very flattered that you chose to waste time writing to me. And I'm also immensely pleased that you aren't a stalker or anything. Thanks! **_

_**Um, I don't really know what to write about. Hmm… I don't really get on with the Muggles I live with, so I'd prefer not to talk about them. They don't like me or Magic so; I like to pretend the two months of the summer I spend with them aren't actually happening. Some people might say I'm insane; I'd call it wishful thinking, personally. **_

_**You're parents sound Pureblood. Are you? If you're on the 7**__**th**__** Year exchange, you better hope you are. They're the only group who got decent questions. Who ever wrote out the booklets should be AKed! I mean really, how are children who went to a MAGICAL school supposed to learn enough about the Muggle syllabus in five months to pass this booklet when it takes two YEARS to learn enough to pass the end of year exams for the Muggles. The questions in my booklet are probably taken straight from an A Level paper. That's the Muggle NEWTs by the way. **_

_**For some reason, they gave me a Muggleborn booklet. And here I was thinking James Potter had Magical parents… oops, silly me. **_

_**Sometimes Dumbledore really pisses me off. **_

So, tell me more about yourself. Do you get on with your parents? Both or just one, or neither? I don't get on with any of my family, if you're wondering. So, I hope you write back I guess.

_**The Boy-Who-Wished-He-Wasn't-At-Smeltings.**_

Draco rolled the parchment back up and sighed. He'd write back later. Right now, he had a lot to think about and only 15 minutes left to look immaculate in.

_XXX_

Mr. Hayward met them at the front of the school this time and led Dudley's group towards the main classroom they had been shown last time. Harry took a seat closest to the back, beside Hermione and Seamus, and took great pleasure in the fact that the Muggle's all ignored him. At least Dudley didn't have some elaborate plot going to embarrass him in front of everyone he knew.

"Get out your workbooks Hogwarts students. Take a piece of paper as the stack is handed around and make notes. The notes may help you answer some questions."

"Students are not to show anyone their answers," Snape ordered looking at the Purebloods to make it known that the Muggles were not to find out that none of them knew what 'pens' were.

Mr. Hayward, it seems, had a degree to teach History, Biology, English, Cultural Studies, Politics and Maths. So the year really did spend a lot of time with Mr. Hayward. This lesson was an English one. Harry flicked through his booklet looking for the English questions.

_Question 8: Who wrote the poem 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock'? _

_Question 9: Name the author of 'The Bell Jar'._

That last one Harry could do. He was a fan of Sylvia Plath. No matter how fucked up her life got, or how depressed she became, she always managed to find humour in something. So what if her humour was a little warped, it was a positive feeling none the less. Harry could slightly relate. Except there was nothing humorous about his life, unless you couldn't how pathetic it was. That was rather funny.

There were other questions about English of course, but Harry was a little busy taking notes to read through the rest. He wrote 'Sylvia Plath' down for Question 9 and carried on listening to Mr. Hayward explain the features of T.S. Eliot's poetry.

"Eliot has always been considered a modern poet. Even though his poems were written in the late 1880's till the middle of the 1960's, Eliot's poems can be considered to be set in any modern decade. He places no names on towns, nor does he out right mention a date in anyone of his poems." Mr. Hayward began. Harry was hurriedly trying to take down every word. "The main appeal of Eliot's poetry is the subject of his vision. Which is undoubtedly bleak in his earlier poems. The poems written close around his death did lighten in tone and become more hopeful as he drew near the end of his life. He uses humour in a number of his poems, but that humour is always critical and self-mocking."

Harry nudged Seamus. "I think I like this guy. When I'm on my death bed, I think I'll develop a positive attitude as well." Hermione scowled at him but Seamus laughed.

After the class Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and sighed. "You shouldn't make jokes like that."

"Death would be a blessing." Hermione frowned. Harry smiled slightly, "I think I know the answer to Question 8. Eliot, isn't it? 'We have lingered in the chambers of the sea by sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown till human voices wake us, and we drown'. That's 'Prufrock' right?" Hermione nodded. "I think I agree with J. Alfred, you know. We should all go live in a fantasy world, Mione. It sounds a lot better than reality, I'll tell you that much."

Hermione frowned and looked close to tears. "Was this summer that much worse than the rest?" She asked quietly, not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"'Gently dip, but not too deep', Mione." He smiled at her and walked away back to his seat.

_XXX_

When they had finished for that day, Dudley and Hannah were asked to lead the students out to the coach while Mr. Hayward and Professor Snape spoke privately. When Harry was lagging behind the rest of the group, Dudley shoved into the brunette's side and Harry fell to the floor. Dudley sniffed loudly and wailed, "I can't believe you'd say that! Dad does too love me! You're so selfish!" Of course, Harry didn't hear what Dudley was wailing about, because he had hit his head and was now unconscious.

With a sneer at the fat Muggle, Seamus hoisted his friend off the floor and carried him onto the coach. Hermione and Luna followed and Ron was already on the bus. While they tried to wake Harry up, Dudley was telling everyone around that would listen that Harry had punched him because Dudley had said that his father loved him more than Harry. Of course Vernon did, everyone agreed, Vernon was after all Dudley's dad, not Harry's. Dudley smirked vindictively when Snape's face took on a angry purple tint and he stomped onto the coach.

Harry actually woke up in his bed in the rented room. He groaned and rubbed at his head, before noticing Snape and Draco hovering over him.

"You ignorant, vindictive, selfish little fool!" Snape spat. Harry groaned as Snape's voice made his head throb with pain. "You deserve it." Harry tuned out and let Snape scream and rave at him, all the while thinking, _what did Dudley say I did this time_?

When Snape was gone, Draco coughed. Harry looked up at him but the blond glared back. "That was hurtful, what you said, Potter." His lip curled in disgust. "I never took you for a bully." He sounded more sad than angry as he turned and left the room.

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't feel Vernon's hands all over him now, now he could see Draco Malfoy staring at him disappointedly and walking away from him in disgust. He felt the tears running down over his cheeks but he was just too tired to brush them away.

Exhausted, Harry cried himself to sleep. And woke up as tired as ever, with a headache.

**XXX**

_Question 1: State Newton's 2__nd__ Law_ - wouldn't have a fucking clue. I don't do Physics.

_Question 18: Draw a detailed diagram of the female reproductive system and list one cause of infertility and one natural method of contraception_ - right, I know most of those but I doubt anyone actually cares. Cysts could cause infertility. And contraception (the only natural one) would be a hysterectomy.

_Question 25: What Muggle band sings the song 'High School Never Ends'?_ - Bowling For Soup. Love them. And yeah, some schools are sad enough to teach Popular Culture studies. Really, all student have to do is look at a music channel.

_Question 8: Who wrote the poem 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock'? _ - T.S. Eliot. In either 1910 or 1911. One of my favourite poems.

_Question 9: Name the author of 'The Bell Jar'_ - Sylvia Plath. Never read it, but by all accounts it's very good. She's one of my favourite poets though.

'We have lingered in the chambers of the sea by sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown till human voices wake us, and we drown' – Love Song… and it really does mean that he's been living in a fantasy and when he wakes up from it, reality 'drowns' him.

'Gently dip, but not too deep' – Eliot, "from Landscapes; Usk" – meaning don't pry because you might not like what you find out.

I got 21 reviews at FFnet for CHAPTER 1, so I want about that much again for CHAPTER 2 please? Thanks to the 21 who reviewed me. I love you!

Don't forget, the 350th reviewer for WOLF gets to give me a fiction suggestion, which I will then write for them. No really gross stuff though (like Wormtail/Voldemort).


	3. It Only Gets Worse

Hey, exams are all done. And I'll know later today whether I'm going back to work or not, so I'm trying hard to finish this for you (it's not started yet). Fingers crossed, before some disaster happens. My life is hectic. I need to go back to work! I took two and a half weeks off to revise and do exams, and I told my boss I could go back to work on Thursday, but so far I'm not working… so I'm rather worried I've lost my job! But I'm pretty sure it's illegal to fire someone like that. Sigh!

These chapters just keep getting longer!

**Words: **8,199

**Chapter 3**

**It Only Gets Worse**

Two weeks had followed in the same pattern. The moment Snape seemed to warm up to Harry, or Draco stopped insulting him for five minutes straight, Dudley would do something to make them all hate Harry again. And the worst thing was, that everyone believed Dudley – even Ron! But that wasn't surprising; Ron was always one of the first to turn against Harry when it suited the redhead. Harry snorted and rolled over in his bed.

He knew he should get up, but he was just so tired. Ever since the night Draco told him he was disappointed in Harry, Harry had been having constant nightmares. And they weren't only about Vernon either: he had one extremely terrifying dream a few nights back, during which Dudley had raped him while Draco watched and laughed. And helped. He had woken, screaming and trembling and found Draco standing at the side of his bed shaking his shoulder worriedly. Harry's scream had died in his throat, as it constricted in fear. He had jumped from the bed and locked himself in the toilet for five hours before Snape had insulted James Potter enough to make Harry mad enough to leave the toilet.

No one had mentioned it. Harry was slightly relieved he didn't have to explain, but he was also pissed as Hell that no one cared enough about him to try and help him heal.

_Nothing to heal_! He thought to himself. Denial was unhealthy sure, but The Nile was a nice place to hide out in for a while.

Two weeks of being bullied, and just like Muggle School, no one noticed and everyone blamed Harry. Seamus and Hermione were really the only ones to believe Harry point blank. Draco did try, but he had spent too many years hating Harry and believing him to be coddled and loved to suddenly change his opinion now, without concrete proof. And Snape! Snape just hated Harry. He may have wanted to protect Harry from abuse, but he still wouldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass the boy. His prejudices against James Potter were once again being transferred to an innocent, and no matter how hard he tried to see Harry as a separate person, all he was able to see was the hair and the glasses – just – like – James!

In the last two weeks Harry had learnt an awful lot, which actually made him glad this trip was arranged. That way, if Dudley did out all of his secrets in front of his – well not friends, because they were all on Dudley's side – year mates, then he could run away from the Wizarding World and fake a Muggle degree. He had the basis for A Levels after all, and it wouldn't be too much to learn from home, he supposed. Maybe he could move to Ireland, and actually see some real cows. He gave a small giggle as he remembered the story he told Draco.

Mr. Hayward had gone through Politics in a few of the classes, as well as Cultural Studies – Harry supposed it was a bit like Wizarding History, but he didn't know for sure since he didn't take that elective. They did lots more on English, and some History and Biology. Harry noticed they didn't really do much Math, but Draco had mentioned that Dudley had told him they were finished their Math course. Harry supposed it wouldn't be fair to make the Muggles learn the same things twice.

He rolled from the bed and decided he may as well get ready for another long, torturous day.

He showered and dressed quickly, waving his wand at his hair to dry it. With a deep breath he stood beside one of the couches and refused to meet Draco's eyes.

"Potter, I'm sorry for what I said two days ago! I don't really remember all of it, but I know it was uncalled for. I don't understand everything about your family, but Dudley seems to like you, kind of." Harry scoffed. He remembered exactly what Draco had said.

_Harry had yawned loudly and Mr. Hayward shot him a scowl. The scowl soon became a smirk when Harry blushed bright red and mouthed an apology. At the end of Mr. Hayward's lecture about the biochemistry of photosynthesis – that had lost Harry at 6CO__2__ + 6H__2__O + energy C__6__H__12__O__6__ + 6O__2__ or something like that – Dudley had pretended to trip and ended up slapping Harry across the head with_ **the biggest, heaviest** _text book ever. Harry scowled. _

"_Just piss off Dudley." He muttered. _

_Dudley of course, leant in close to hear him. "How dare you! Don't say things like that about me! I would never, ever beat up a child. Everyone knows it's you," he hissed, his eyes narrowed in pleasure. "You're such a bully, Potter. I don't know why father likes you so much." He gave Harry a wink, that no one else caught, that let the brunette know exactly why Vernon Dursley liked him – his arse at least. _

No, no, no, no _He didn't think that! He didn't, because it wasn't true. Vernon didn't like him, or his arse, or any of him. Vernon hated him, and Harry was very happy to remember how much. He tried to call up every slap and punch or kick Vernon had dealt him, long ago before Hogwarts; before his life became complicated. With every memory, the thoughts of his rape –_ didn't happen, la, la, la _–_ _were pushed further and further from his mind. By now, Harry had been zoned out long enough for Dudley to call him a freak, lose interest and leave to use the school phone apparently. Seamus and Hermione sat on the end of his desk and poked him in a shoulder each. _

"_Are you back with us, Harry?" Hermione asked concerned. _

_Seamus knew better than to talk. The last thing he wanted to do after being bullied by his cousin, Aiden, was talk. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the brunette against his chest, and let him cry. Hermione put a hand over her mouth and bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry as well. When Harry was composed enough to leave the classroom and head to lunch, Seamus wiped the boys face with his t-shirt. _

"_Sorry," Harry apologized quietly, looking at the wet patch on Seamus' top. _

"_Make it up to me, by keeping quiet." He said. He looked around carefully, before taking his wand out a casting a cleaning charm on his t-shirt. "All taken care of." Harry chuckled, and Seamus and Hermione shared a smile over the brunette's shoulder. "Come on then, Boy Wonder."_

_On their way to lunch, Draco Malfoy manhandled them into a classroom. _

"_I need to speak with Harry, please." He didn't ask, but told them. Hesitantly Hermione backed away. Harry nodded at Seamus, and the Irish boy left the room with the Muggleborn Witch. "Right, Potter, I want to know where you get off!" _

_Harry smirked at the sentence. "In the shower, in my bed, against a wall, if it pleases you." He chuckled and raised an eyebrow as Draco flushed pink. _

"_Not like that, you pervert! I meant, what is your problem? Why won't you stop being mean to Dudley!?"_

"_ME?" Harry asked in shock. "Me be mean?"_

"_Yes. He's always complaining about how you bully him and take his food during the summer."_

"_Take his food? I take his food?" Harry sounded rather hysterical. "Have you seen the size of him? He looks like he's taken the food from the mouths of ten thousand others! No one would dare take what's Dudley's in case he beats them up!"_

"See," Draco hissed. "That's what I mean. You're still bullying him. It's cruel, Potter."

"'_I'm not cruel, only truthful.'" He quoted. _

"_You are such a prat, Potter," he hissed as his face went red with anger. "An bullying, attention seeking prat! You should be grateful your family misses you in the summer! My mother can't wait to get rid of me. And when my father was in Azkaban I was all alone."_

"_Then we're in the same boat, aren't we?"_

"_We most certainly are not! Your uncle misses you Potter, do you know what I'd give if my mother missed me during the summer?"_

Your virginity? Your arse… would that even work? I suppose she could use a strap on! Well, that's really the only reason my uncle misses me, Draco, so don't get too envious _He sighed, before pushing the thought out of his mind. _

"_You know what, Potter? You aren't even worth it. You're so bloody self-obsessed. I don't even know why I bother!" With that, Draco twirled dramatically on his heels and stalked out of the room. Harry watched him leave in shook, and then laughed quietly because Draco had it so wrong. He paused for a moment, and smiled. Maybe he had found the humorous part of his life? He could be like Plath now… and gas himself to death! The idea had merit, he decided. _

"Yeah, Malfoy, whatever it's fine. Just next time, get your facts right."

"You can sit down, Potter." The blond said with a amused smirk. "I won't rape you if you sit next to me, I promise." Rather than make Harry chuckled, like Draco had hoped to, the boy paled and stammered out some excuse before running through the main door of the apartment, leaving Draco on his own.

_XXX_

They had a free period first thing, and fortunately Harry had remembered write to Gringotts to exchange Galleons for Muggle pounds before leaving Hogwarts. The parcel of Muggle money had arrived that morning, along with another letter from his Secret Friend. It must have been the seventh letter he had exchanged with the secretive Pureblood. But, Harry thought, it was nice, in a way.

_**Dear Sylvia,**_

Harry snorted. It had become a bit of a joke between them to refer to Harry as 'Sylvia Plath', since Harry mentioned in one of his previous letters that they shared similarities in their lives. He smirked; maybe he should tell his friend that he was going to go out the way Sylvia had?

**_How are you today? I'm sorry to hear about that fight with Malfoy. Maybe he just sees things from a different perspective? Maybe you should tell him all about your life, and then he might understand? And while you are at it, you can tell me as well. Twenty questions is a long and monotonous game when the answer to every one of my questions is 'they don't like me, let's not talk about it'._**

_**Anyway. What have you been doing recently? Did you get anymore of your booklet filled in? I am screwed! I don't know a thing. Fortunately I share an apartment with a Muggle raised and they help me out. Congratulations on guessing I'm a seventh year in your last letter by the way! You're that much closer to knowing who I am! But you still don't know which group I'm in do you? Ha! **_

_**Well, I better go! Hopefully you and Malfoy see eye to eye soon. Bye then. Oh, write back ok!**_

_**As always, **_

_**Your Secret Best Friend.**_

_**P.S. Do you see how I added that 'best' in there? I think we should keep it!**_

He smiled softly and pulled a piece of Muggle notepad paper out of his bag, and nicked a pen off of Hermione. At the moment he was sitting in the cafeteria, having a quick breakfast. Draco had wondered in a while ago and nodded his head in Harry's direction. Harry had decided to let bygones be bygones, and nodded back civilly. If Draco wanted to try and be friends, let him, Harry decided. He had enough enemies. A few more friends wouldn't go spare.

_**Zorro, **_

_**Which is what I'm going to call you until you tell me your real name and lose the metaphorical mask! But yes, we can leave the 'best' in there; it does make the sentence look better! I could always call you Phantom, because he wears a mask… but he's horribly disfigured and I wouldn't want you to take that as an insult. I rather like writing to you. **_

_**Yeah Malfoy and I made up, kind of. He admitted he went off the deep end, but he still thinks I'm a bully, so I'm not quite sure what's going on. But it doesn't matter. Give it a day or so and he'll be calling me names again. It's just a well-known fact of life. **_

_**Anyway, no I bloody well will not tell Malfoy about my pathetic home life. Nor will I tell you! But I might trade. You tell me something about yourself and I'll swap, ok? If you're in my group we have a free period now. I bet you wish you were in my group, huh? Thanks! I think it took me long enough to guess you were wheedling answers out of me for your own work booklet. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were hinting! Do you want me to guess?**_

_**So, have you been in touch with your father lately? You mentioned you were close. You must miss each other during the school years. What about your mother? You never speak about her.**_

_**Anyway, I have to go, breakfast is almost over and Hermione is trying to make me eat! Bye, write back, preferably before Malfoy and I fight again and I'm in a bad mood. **_

_**With as many morbid, yet quirky, thoughts as I can think of, I leave you,**_

_**Sylvia Plath! **_

Harry rolled up the paper and pushed it into an envelope that he took from his bag. "Hey Ron, give this to Hedwig for me k?" Ron took the letter. "She'll know who it's for."

"Writing to Remus again?" Ron asked, not knowing about his Secret Best Friend.

"Yeah," Harry muttered not really listening. He was watching Dudley approach their table.

The fat blond snarled in Harry's direction but addressed the rest of the table politely. "Could every one in my group please stand and follow me? We'll be heading into town, so we want every one to pair up ad stick together at all times. We would hate for any of you to be left behind or get injured." He looked at Harry, and the brunette swallowed. Dudley very much wanted Harry to get left behind, so Dudley could get his cousin alone.

Every one stood though. The Hogwarts students split up to find their pairs. Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him in the direction of Luna and Seamus.

"Hey guys," Harry said quietly.

"I can't believe Snape is making us take our guides with us!" Seamus hissed angrily. Luna smiled at Harry sadly. Harry just shrugged back and Hermione ushered them all in the direction of the coach.

"We're walking." Draco said as he moved passed their group of four. "May we join you?" He pointed at himself and Blaise, while looking at Harry for an answer.

"Sure." Blaise nodded in thanks and started asking Hermione questions about his workbook.

"Granger," he said, "what is a bone, a thugs, and a harmony?" He wrinkled his nose in annoyance, not understanding a word of the question.

"Bone, Thugs and Harmony are a band." She said trying not to laugh.

Seamus snorted. "You heard their new song?" He looked over at Harry, who shook his head. "It ain't my fault cause trouble follows me. And I tried so hard, just hoping one day you'd come and rescue me." He sang loudly, and very much off-key. Harry laughed quietly. "Sounds a bit like you."

Draco snorted. Seamus just glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy. Well what do you think describes Harry?"

Draco shot Harry a smirk, "'I am not cruel, only truthful.'" Harry blushed lightly. "Plath, yes?"

Luna hummed to herself before smiling widely at Harry. "I would have gone with 'I put my hands among the flames. Nothing burns.' What about you Hermione?" Harry stared at Luna, open-mouthed. He wasn't that bad!

The bushy haired girl hummed for a little while. "How about 'I am terrified by this dark thing that sleeps in me; all day I feel its soft, feathery turnings, its malignity'?"

"Hermione Granger!" Harry said horrified. "You're meant to be the sensible one that makes everyone stop being silly!" He was blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Hermione giggled and gave her friend a one-armed hug. By now, they had finally reached the town, and Harry had been sufficiently distracted. "Hey," Blaise interrupted, joining in. "What about 'I've taken all I can take, and I can't wait. We've wasted too much time. It's not over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over because a part of me is dead and in the ground'?"

"That doesn't sound anything like Harry!" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah I know," Blaise admitted. "But it's one of my questions and I was hoping you'd tell me the answer!" Hermione groaned with annoyance and smacked the Slytherin on the arm with her own booklet.

_XXX_

Somehow, Harry had gotten separated from his small group of friends. And as much as it pained to admit him, he was scared. He was pretty sure he'd spotted Piers Polkiss earlier, but Piers was supposed to be in English right then… unless Dudley was planning something. Harry sighed and really hoped that wasn't the case, because he didn't know how he'd get back to Smeltings if they beat him unconscious, like they were prone to.

Harry had ventured into a few shops. He didn't want to spend too much of his money all at once, because he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to owl Gringotts again. They were rather far away, and Hedwig would get tired and it would become awfully obvious after awhile that it was his owl flying around the country. Not to mention Snape would probably find it funny that he had no money. Actually, that was the only one of the four reasons that made much sense. Harry snorted.

Maybe he should get something for his Secret Best Friend? Something that he'd appreciate? Oh! Harry grinned as the best idea ever came to him like a bolt of lightening. He could practically see the cartoon light bulb flashing over his head. He grinned as he headed into the stationary store.

"Hello," he said kindly to the clerk who met him at the door.

"Ah, hello, you must be one of the exchange students!" The man said warmly, taking Harry by the arm and pulling him deeper into the shop. "Hogwarts, right? My brother went there. Is the food really as good as he said it was?"

Harry gaped in shook. Then smiled. "It's probably better. Everything gets better with age right?" Both of them chuckled.

"What can I do you for?"

"You know about magic right?" The man nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have any magical things around?" The man gave a very slow nod. "Would it be possible that you owned a pair of matching journal? Preferably ones that could be used to communicate with someone far away? Rather than sending owls?"

"A secret lover?" The man winked.

Harry blushed but said, "no. It's for a friend who gets homesick." The man nodded.

He wandered off for a moment. When he came back, he handed Harry two black books with identical silver and green snakes on the front cover. "When one had been written in, the snake on the corresponding journal will begin to hiss and wiggle." Harry nodded and took them. "To activate them, say 'siliminus'. And then set a password. The password will be needed to open the journal in future."

"Thank you. How much?"

"£15 please?" Harry handed over one tenner and a fiver and smiled warmly at the man before he shrunk the books and tucked them into his pocket. With a spring in his step he left the shop.

The moment the door closed behind him, two pairs of hands grabbed him and began pulling him down the road, in the direction where the shops began to shop. Where there were no people. Harry struggled but got a punch to the back of the head. He turned his head and sneered at Piers. He trembled with anger when he thought about how much of a sick fuck the boy was.

He didn't need to look the other way to know Dudley was the second assaulter. "Fuck off Dudley," he hissed.

"Fuck," Dudley hummed. "Sounds like a great idea." Harry tensed up and both Dudley and Piers laughed. "Relax for now, Potter. You're off limits."

"Off limits?" Harry mumbled. Dudley just sent a sneer at the back of the brunette's head, before laughing. Suddenly it dawned on Harry. Dudley had used the phone a few days ago. Students only used the phone to arrange visits with their parents. Uncle Vernon was here, somewhere, and Dudley was bringing Harry to him. "No!" Harry screamed, and tried to pull away from the other two boys. "Get off, GET OFF!" He shrieked.

"You're right, Dud, we should have drugged him!" Piers muttered as he clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to silence him.

The brunette trembled, this time in fear. Fat, wet tears began to slip down over his cheeks, despite how hard he tried to pretend this wasn't happening – again.

They finally arrived at a road that led to a small cluster of abandoned warehouses. They shoved Harry in front of them and stood side to side, blocking the exit to the dead end street.

"Dad," Dudley called.

"Here Dudders." The man stepped out of his hiding place between two buildings bathed in shadows. He handed the boys a twenty-pound note each. "Run along now, and not a word." The two took the money and happily went on their way.

Vernon smirked cruelly at his nephew. "Hello, Freak, I missed you!" Harry started to cry again.

"Please don't," he whispered as he tried to back towards the exit of the road. Dudley and Piers weren't there anymore. He thought that, maybe, he could make it. He had to try; he couldn't just stand there and take it. He wasn't weak! He beat Voldemort! How could he not face just one, fat, pathetic Muggle?

He turned and sprinted for the exit. His heart hammered in his chest and his lungs felt like they were about to explode. He didn't get far. Vernon jumped at him; Harry fell to the ground, with Vernon on top of him, and sobbed hysterically.

_It's not real. It's another nightmare. I'm going to wake up in bed soon. I am_! He tried to convince himself. "Not real," he muttered out loud.

"Oh, boy, it is very much real." Vernon hissed as he removed his own belt. "But you deserve it. You aren't natural, boy, you're not right. You're a freak, and a murder, and you are weak!" He laughed and unzipped his trousers. "Every one would be so disappointed in you." He pushed his trousers down over his fat hips and freed his cock from his underpants. "Even those freak parents of yours!"

Harry gasped as Vernon pushed his face down against the ground. Vernon tugged the teenager's trousers down without opening the fly or the belt. "You're a waste of space. You should have died with your parents." He kicked Harry's legs apart and with a groan, thrust himself into the younger man's arse without warning.

_I should have died instead of my parents_, Harry thought. It was better than feeling the unimaginable pain that coursed through his body, originating at his arse. He needed to think of something, anything, else; anything but the feel of Vernon's cock ripping him in half; anything but the sound of Vernon grunting his pleasure above him; anything but the taste of Vernon as he forced Harry's head around and ravaged the boy's mouth.

Maybe he could play 'pretend' like he used to in his cupboard? When he was so very bored and alone, he used to 'pretend' he had parents, and he'd 'pretend' that the doorbell rang and when he answered the door, it was his parents, and he'd 'pretend' that they took him away forever.

Maybe he wasn't too old to keep playing? He closed his eyes and blocked out the grunting and panting, he ignored the rough tongue licking at his neck and he tried desperately not to feel the organ pushing in and out of his anus. Instead, he 'pretended' he was in a great big, grassy green field. And there were birds singing, and colts jumping around him. Little baby unicorns and hippogriffs as well. It started to rain lightly, fat, wet drops – like the tears he was crying – fell down on him, but he laughed, because it was spring rain and it smelt sweet, like morning dew.

He span around, really quick, in a circle, his arms held out to the sides. He giggled as he fell, and lay on his back on the ground. Another person lay down beside him, a woman, laughing like he was. But he wasn't scared, and he didn't mind sharing his 'pretend' with the lady. He smiled widely when he looked over at her and noticed the fiery hair and the eyes, just like his.

His mother smiled at him and reached over to take one of his hands in her own. "Stay strong, my love. Never let him win." She whispered angrily.

"He already has won." Harry muttered, and the rain came down in buckets, the sky blackening like his mood. "He always wins."

"He cannot win, Harry, unless you let him. Never let him win!" The hand was slipping from his, and Harry tried to squeeze it, trying not to let go, but all he squeezed was air. He turned to face his mother but she was gone. In her place, he saw his father. But he wasn't 'pretending' anymore. Briefly, he wondered if the pain made him pass out?

"Harry, my Harry." James shook his head sadly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Then he reached over to do the same to Harry's hair. "Stay strong, be brave and have courage."

"I am brave! I faced Voldemort, I beat the Death Eaters." Harry insisted, growing angry. Lightening flashed across the sky, and thunder clapped loudly, making the colts startle and the unicorns run for cover. The Hippogriffs stayed where they were, and made loud, desperate noises. "I have courage. Gryffindor, remember, rrawwwr." He roared with narrowed eyes.

"Can you face the morning?" James asked quietly.

"What?" Harry asked, calming slightly. The thunder and lightening stopped, but the rain continued to pour. Although, Harry noticed his father didn't get wet. It was almost like James wasn't there. But James shouldn't be there, Harry knew, James was dead.

"Courage doesn't always roar, sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says: 'I'll try again tomorrow'. Can you face tomorrow, Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, but James was gone.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered at the large black, grim-like dog that sat by his feet. The dog changed shape, and in its place was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

"James is right, Pup. Don't let him bring you down. The best thing about the future is that it comes only one day at a time. Live it day by day, learn to overcome all the difficulties of yesterday, Harry. Learn from the past but don't dwell on it. Maybe one day, you could forgive him?"

"Forgive him?" Harry shouted as thunder crackled across the sky again. "He raped me, twice! He deserves to be killed!"

"At least you admit it, now. And maybe so, but not by you." Sirius murmured. "Never does the human soul appear so strong and noble as when it forgoes revenge and dares to forgive an injury." The dark haired animagus smiled sadly, "maybe one day, eh Pup?" Harry scowled and looked away. When he turned back, all he could see was water.

With a cough, he sat up and looked down at himself. He was still in that alley; there was no more 'pretend'. He'd been raped again, and Vernon had left him face down in a puddle of water, probably hoping he'd drown, with his trousers around his ankles. The shame of it, Harry cursed.

He shivered as the rain fell down on him, just like in his dream. Of course James hadn't been wet, he wasn't real: a figment of Harry's imagination. But Harry had to admit; his subconscious gave some good advice, sometimes.

Wincing in pain, he pulled his trousers back up and limped towards the town desperately hoping he hadn't been left behind. He looked a state and he knew it, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to Smeltings and take a shower. But, of course, he couldn't find any of his school group, or anyone from Smeltings either. That meant they had gone without him, and he was going to be in so much trouble when he got back.

He sighed, and trying not to cry out from the pain in his arse, he began to walk faster. He really wanted that shower.

_XXX_

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed when she spotted him walking towards the communal showers. "Where were you? I told Professor Snape you had felt ill and gone back early."

"With Dudley?" Harry asked.

"He guessed. Dudley went missing when you did, so he assumed Dudley must be with you. Dudley didn't hurt you did he?" Hermione asked, looking Harry up and down curiously.

"No. I just felt sick and must have passed out. I woke up face down in a puddle."

Hermione gasped. "At least you didn't drown. You were lucky."

"Yeah that's me," Harry said as he pushed the door to the boys shower room open, "lucky Harry Potter-Murphy-Plath." He snorted.

"I'll send someone up with some clothes for you, ok?"

"Not Malfoy." Harry ordered, leaning against the doorframe, keeping the door open with his foot. "He'll probably go on about how nice Dudley was to bring me back to school!" He sneered.

"I'll ask Seamus." She said and turned and left. Harry sighed and closed the door behind him.

Hurriedly he stripped the clothes he was wearing off him and threw them into a pile. Vernon had touched those clothes, and now Harry wanted nothing to do with them. He turned on the water in the shower cubicle, he turned it as high as it would go and stepped under it. He gave a shriek of pain as the scalding water struck his back but he didn't turn down the temperature. Heat kills germs; Vernon was a germ, a horrid, disgusting bacteria, and he had been all over Harry. Harry needed the hot water to get all of the dirt off.

"Merlin I'm so pathetic. Dirty and weak!" He snarled and punched the wall of the shower. The water ran down the drain, semen and blood mixing to turn it pink. Harry watched it drain away detachedly, smiling fainting as his arse began to sting again. It really was a pity he didn't drown.

"Harry! Hermione said you were in here." Seamus called. Harry didn't answer him. "I went by your apartment. Blaise gave me some of your things. He promised not to tell Snape you just got back. Harry?" He was starting to sound very worried. "Are you ok?"

He began to push in the doors of the cubicles. When there was only one that wouldn't open, he pulled his leg back and kicked hard, splintering the lock and causing the door to swing open. "Oh shit, Harry!" He cursed when he saw the pink water draining away. Harry's hand moved out and began to swirl in the water.

"Sometimes, Seamus, I really wish I was the Boy-Who-Died." He whispered, his voice sounding hollow.

**Courage, Harry**, a voice hissed in his head, and Harry thought it sounded a lot like his father had in his dream. A voice that was exactly like Sirius' added, **don't be afraid, Pup. Your friend will help you**.

"What happened, Harry?" Seamus didn't bother taking his clothes off. He just stepped into the shower and turned the water off. Harry's skin was raw red from the heat of the water, but the brunette didn't seem to notice. Seamus sat on the floor of the small cubicle beside Harry, and the brunette tucked himself against the Irish boy's side.

"He raped me." Harry whispered.

"Start from the beginning." Seamus ordered, his voice shaking with rage and horror.

"This summer. He raped me. I can't remember why. He didn't really say, he mumbled about me causing trouble and how he never wanted me there. He called me names. Dudley and Piers beat me up before he got there, and it hurt too much to fight back. I was so weak! I forgot I was old enough to do magic!"

"You are not weak! You are the strongest, bravest person I know, Harry. You will survive this, and you will come out even stronger for it. I know you will." Seamus said with conviction, turning Harry's face so they met eye to eye.

"I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, that I wasn't dirty or weak; I didn't want anyone to see how filthy I am." He gave a small sob. "I can still feel him all over me, Seamus, inside of me. Touching me, hurting me, why can't I make it go away?"

"It won't Harry. Pain like that, it doesn't ever go away, you can move passed it, and the pain will fade, but it's always there, just under the surface. You need to face it, to come to terms with it, or it'll fester Harry. It'll drive you mad, like Voldemort." Seamus paused. "You told me remember. About that dream. The vision."

"Voldemort was raped, when he was Tom Riddle. I remember. Do you think I'll end up like him?" Seamus shook his head. "If I do, will you promise to kill me?"

"You won't be like him. He had no one. You have me! Ill help you move passed this!" He sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "What happened today?"

"I was buying something for my Secret Best Friend-"

Seamus cut him off, "best?"

"Yeah, he thought it sounded better." They both laughed quietly.

"Anyway, I bought him something and when I came out of the shop, Dudley and Piers grabbed me and dragged me off and I couldn't fight them both. I was so scared Seamus. I left my wand in the apartment. How stupid am I?" The Irish boy tightened his grip on his friend. "Vernon paid them £20 each to bring me to him. He insulted me and then he raped me. I passed out though, so I don't remember as much as the first time."

"But it was just as scary right, just as horrifying?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "And now, Malfoy thinks Dudley's peaches and cream because he helped me back here when I was 'sick'. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Come on. You've had enough of a shower for one day, let's go write your friend back." Seamus pulled Harry out of the cubicle and handed him a clean towel and a pile of folded clothes. He turned his back and waited.

_XXX_

Draco cursed. He spent ages looking for Harry when the boy wandered off in town, and Hermione decides to wait until he worked himself into a panic looking before telling him Dudley took Harry back to the apartments. Well, she didn't mention Dudley; but it had to be him, he was missing as well.

With a scowl, he walked back to Smeltings with the rest of their group. The scowl didn't leave his face for the entire trip. "Get over it, Malfoy." Seamus hissed. "Harry doesn't have to tell you everything." He looked worriedly at Hermione, knowing she had lied to Snape. When Malfoy had walked off, with Blaise, in a snit, he looked at his friend and frowned. "Where is he really?"

"I don't know." She admitted and Luna gasped. "I just didn't want him to get in trouble."

Draco complained the entire walk through Smeltings to their only class that day. Their entire morning had been free, and they had eaten in the town. He had Biology again, before he was allowed to go back to the apartments and check on Harry. His mind wouldn't focus as Mr. Hayward droned on about Photolysis and Non-Cyclic Photophosphorylation. He couldn't even spell the words, how was he supposed to know what they meant?

He managed to sit through the class, and practically ran from the room when the bell rang. He was heading out to the coach when he heard someone say Harry's name. He followed the whispering to a corridor that was dimly lit and the classrooms were boarded up.

Dudley Dursley was standing with a fat man that Draco assumed was his father. Vernon smirked. "I showed that Potter what-for. Little brat!"

"He is such a freak. I can't believe he brought his freaky lot here!" Dudley whined. Draco didn't stick around to listen to anymore. He just desperately wanted to talk to Harry.

The moment he arrived back at his room he checked to see if Harry had sent him a letter to let Draco know he was safe: he hadn't. He checked Harry's room: he wasn't in there. With a growl he stalked off in search of Granger. When he got back to his room, Blaise chuckled at him.

"He's in the shower. Seamus came by looking for clothes for him." Draco nodded his thanks and left the room again.

When he arrived in the shower, he strained his ears to hear the whispered words between Harry and the Irish boy. "Yeah." He heard Harry say. "And now, Malfoy thinks Dudley's peaches and cream because he helped me back here when I was 'sick'. I'll never hear the end of it." Draco clenched his hands and snuck forward a little more.

"Come on. You've had enough of a shower for one day, let's go write your friend back." Suddenly Seamus was pulling Harry out of the cubicle. Harry was standing in the middle of the room, naked with Seamus rubbing the boys arms. Draco nearly growled in jealousy. The Irish boy backed away and handed Harry a clean towel and a pile of folded clothes, then turned his back and waited. Draco turned as well, and angrily left the room.

He couldn't believe Potter hadn't mentioned that he had a boyfriend!

_XXX_

Harry and Seamus sat together in the Irish boys room. Luna and Susan Bones sat on one couch reading, while Susan's partner, Terry Boot was writing a letter. They could share with girls because there were two of them. Hermione would have been alone with three boys.

Harry had burnt the clothes he had been wearing when he was raped that second time, after removing the money and journals from the pocket. He had smiled and Seamus had conjured marshmallows to roast, as the 'pretended' it was Vernon burning to death. He was now dressed in what Blaise had given Seamus for him, and were writing back to his pen friend.

_**Hey Secret Best Friend named Zorro,**_

_**I know I just wrote you, but well, I had a free lesson and I bought you something. I know you miss your father, so I thought these might be useful. To activate them say 'siliminus' and then your password. You need the password to open it each time. They can have different passwords; so only activate your own ok? If your father had written you back the snake on the front will move around and hiss. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed them.**_

_**The-Boy-Who-Is-Coming-To-Terms-With-His-Shit-Life-And-Has-Stopped-Swimming-In-The-Nile. **_

_**Or, Sylvia Plath would be shorter… **_

He wrapped the journals in a sheet of paper Seamus handed him, and gave the package to Hedwig. She took hold of it in her beak and soared out through the window.

When Draco received it, he smiled softly at the thoughtfulness of the gift and then scowled when he remembered how Harry had lied to him. Well, not lied, per se. But, Draco still felt angry, betrayed and jealous. So he did what he always did when he thought Harry had slighted him, he reacted in spite and anger.

_**Potter!**_

_**I no longer want to be your Secret anything, let alone a friend! How dare you betray me! I trusted you. You are such a LYING WHORE! I hate you! Just leave me alone. Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend, Finnegan, and stay away from me. **_

He left it unsigned, and tried to wipe the tearstains off it. He didn't understand why he was being so emotional about it. So Harry had a boyfriend, it wasn't like Blaise was right and he was jealous of Seamus. He didn't want Potter like that. He wanted to be Harry's friend, sure, but a boyfriend? A lover? Never!

He watched Hedwig fly away. He could almost see Harry's eyes widen as he read Draco's words. He could hear Harry's let out a soft gasp, and then see him biting his lip. Draco put his head in his hands and groaned.

Oh Merlin, Draco sobbed. He did want Harry as a boyfriend. Harry's hair was so messy, Draco longed to tame it, to run his fingers through those locks and make them lie flat. Harry's bottom lip was so full; Draco wanted to take it between his teeth and chew softly on it until Harry moaned. He wasn't Harry beneath him, flushing that delightful shade of red as Draco did unmentionable things to the boy's body.

"Shit, shit, balls, shit!" He cursed.

"Actually, Draco, shit comes out of your arse, if you haven't noticed." Blaise said sardonically from the other side of the room, with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, Blaise. I've just realized I'm in love with Harry Potter."

"That's a good thing right." Blaise asked unsurely.

Draco looked up at him, with tears on his cheeks. "I just sent him the worst letter ever. He'll hate me!" He let out a muffled gasp, "I called him a whore, Blaise. And he's Finnegan's boyfriend."

"Uh, Finnegan is with Thomas. He and Harry are just really close!" Blaise said, hesitantly. Draco growled.

"Oh, diarrhoea!" Blaise didn't know what to say. He just wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and kept quiet.

_XXX_

When Hedwig flew back into Seamus' room, she looked agitated, as if she knew what Draco had written. Luckily for Draco, Harry had gone to the bathroom. So Seamus took the letter, read it and saw red.

_**Oi you! **_

_**Harry isn't my boyfriend, and I would know since I'm Finnegan. If you have a problem with homosexuals just fucking keep your comments to yourself. If you have a problem with Harry being with someone other than you, then fucking come clean and ask him out! Don't you dare call him a 'whore' again, do you understand, or I'll break both your legs. **_

_**And, another thing. The least you could do is thank Harry for the gifts, even if you were mad! Now I think you owe Harry another, nicer letter, yeah? And a verbal apology for the letter I am NEVER going to let him read, for his sake, not yours.**_

_**Seamus.**_

_XXX_

An hour later another letter flew in through the window of Seamus' room, carried by Hedwig. Harry had no idea that this was his second letter that day. The letter was plain and simple.

_**Meet me, ten minutes after you get this, outside in the courtyard. Finnegan can come if he wants to.**_

"Of course I'm bloody well coming," Seamus hissed. "I wouldn't leave you on your own with him!" Harry just smiled lightly and pulled Seamus towards the door by the hand.

They arrived in the courtyard in seven minutes. It was the same place where they ate on their first day at Smeltings. A short walk away from the cafeteria, with stone benches and a few black iron tables scattered around. Harry and Seamus walked towards the other side of the courtyard. It was less cared for by the gardener, but it was all the more beautiful for it. Vines hung low and brushed over the boys' faces and heads as they walked under stone arches. When they reached a small pond, where lilies and tulips would have been in spring, they sat on the only available bench.

Three minutes later, someone else walked through the stone arch and over to the pond. "Hello Sylvia." Draco Malfoy said softly as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Harry's mouth dropped open and Seamus jumped off of the bench and advanced menacingly towards the blond. "Explain, now," the Irish boy hissed.

"I've wanted to be your first since first year, Harry," he said, his eyes fixed on the brunette's. "And you turned me down. So, this year, I thought if I was a secret friend first, when I told you, you might want to be my real friend." He paused and walked closer. "I'm so sorry about what I said in the last letter!"

"What? Asking me to meet you?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry," Seamus admitted quietly, "he sent another letter but I didn't show you because it wasn't very nice." He glared at Draco. "He called you a few names."

"I was jealous, but that isn't any excuse. I know. I am sorry though. I thought, I walked in on Finnegan giving you some clothes in the shower and since you were naked, I assumed you were together and I got jealous."

"You saw? Heard?" Harry swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry, you said something about Dudley bringing you back to school and how I was going to make a fuss. I won't, I promise." Draco scuffed the to of his shoe against the ground. "So… still friends?"

"Shouldn't there be a best in there somewhere?" Harry asked with a shy smile.

"It does sound better with a best doesn't it?" The blond smirked. Seamus rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Draco cleared his throat. "I was jealous, because I fancy the pants off of you, and I want you to be my boyfriend, not Finnegan's."

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes. Draco liked him? Draco – gorgeous, beautiful, perfect – Malfoy liked HIM? Harry gave a small giggle that bordered on hysterical. The person HE liked, like him back? Life was never that good for Harry; he couldn't believe it.

"Well, are you going to say something or not, Harry?" Draco asked, getting nervous.

"Um… you have nice hair." He babbled. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled sideways in a dead faint. Draco caught him, fortunately, and held him tightly against his chest.

"He's just surprised," Seamus excused. "He had a bad day today, but I know for a fact that he thinks you're good looking. And now he likes your hair too."

"It's a start." Draco agreed, allowing Seamus to carry Harry. He followed them under the stone arch and the ivy and back towards the school. When they arrived where they ate lunch outside, they found Ron Weasley glaring in their direction.

"Harry? Mate?" He cried and rushed towards them. Hermione had knocked sense into him, and he had gone looking for Harry to apologize. He had seen Seamus and Harry go down to the pond, and at first thought that Seamus was cheating on Dean. But he forgot that thought, and was more worried than suspicious, when Draco followed them. And now Harry was back, unconscious. "What did you do?"

"Malfoy had something to tell Harry. Harry was a little surprised." Seamus shrugged and walked passed Ron. Until Harry forgave Ron, Seamus wouldn't.

He heard a crack, and then a low groan of pain and turned around. Draco was on his arse on the ground, his hands over his nose trying to stem the blood flow. Ron was shaking his hand in front of him, flexing his fingers. "That hurt, Malfoy!"

Draco just glared. "Well he didn't ask you to hit him, Ron." Seamus pointed out.

"He hurt Harry!" Ron insisted.

"Come on Malfoy." Seamus carried on walking. Draco got off of the floor and followed the Irish boy. Ron stayed where he was; rather shocked that Seamus had taken the side of a Slytherin they all hated. At least, Ron thought they all hated him. Oh, well, Ron shrugged, he knew for definite that Harry hated the ferret and that was good enough for the redhead.

As they say, ignorance is bliss. And Ron Weasley's temper is legendary: can you real blame Harry for not confiding anything to his red haired friend?

**XXX**

Biochemistry of Photosynthesis is bloody difficult. But surprisingly, Respiration is harder! Photolysis is the splitting of water molecules that takes place during Non-Cyclic Photophosphorylation to replace Elections lost from the Photosystem (later in the chapter).

'I'm not cruel, only truthful.' – Sylvia Plath: 'Mirror'. Poem.

Sylvia Plath killed herself Monday 11th February 1963, after turning on the gas in her home and lying down beside it. She made sure her children were safe and that someone would check on them the morning after she died.

Zorro did never tell anyone his name for ages… I don't even know his name!

"It ain't my fault cause trouble follows me. And I tried so hard hoping one day you'd come and rescue me." – Bone, Thugs & Harmony ft Akon: 'I Tried'. Song. I'm writing it off the top of my head so it's a bit out of order!

'I put my hands among the flames. Nothing burns.' – Sylvia Plath: 'Poppies In July'. Poem. I'm having a Plath theme to compare Harry with, since he mentioned he had stuff in common with her in chapter 2 and then Draco started calling him Plath in the letters.

'I am terrified by this dark thing that sleeps in me; all day I feel its soft, feathery turnings, its malignity.' – Sylvia Plath: 'Elm'. Poem.

'I've taken all I can take, and I can't wait. We've wasted too much time. It's not over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over because a part of me is dead and in the ground.' – Draughtry: 'It's Not Over'. Song.

"The best thing about the future is that it comes only one day at a time." – Abraham Lincoln.

"Never does the human soul appear so strong and noble as when it forgoes revenge and dares to forgive an injury." – Edwin Hubbell Chapin. And yes… this is a dream, not a vision. Harry passed out.

Potter-Murphy-Plath: Potter, obvious. Plath, Sylvia Plath jokes. And Murphy, as in Murphy's Law.

Well, I obviously finished the chapter! Hope you liked it. You think I could get 150 reviews before this story is finished? I want LOADS for this chapter, since it took forever for me to find time! I got around 40 for the last chapter! I am chuffed to bits, honestly! HUGS YOU ALL! I'm at 45 word.doc pages YAY!


	4. Road to Recovery

Right, I was aiming to update the last chapter of WOLF, but I'm rubbish at doing final chapters because it depresses me that the story is over… so it's not really coming along well. I'll try to get it done this week. I'm looking forward to the Epilogue though. Also planning to work on Brothers in Arms III.

Thanks for the awe-inspiring amount of reviews for the last chapter… More please?

**Words: **7,998

**Chapter 4**

**Road To Recovery**

Draco followed Seamus, who was still carrying an unconscious Harry, the entire way back to his own apartment. The walk was made in silence, except for one sentence, that Seamus spoke; "why don't I take him back to my apartment?" Draco had just glared at the Irish boy jealously and Seamus dropped that thought like it was on fire.

They stayed quiet the rest of the way. Seamus held Harry tight against his chest, with one arm under the brunette's knees. Draco walked just in front of him, with his neck twisted so much it looked painful. He was practically facing Harry, looking the brunette's face up and down worriedly, while the rest of his body still faced, and moved, forwards. Seamus refrained from suggesting to Draco that he should just walk backwards and save himself the neck pain, because he had better things to do than be glared at.

Harry gave a small moan, and shifted in Seamus' arms but didn't wake. Both the boys watching looked partly relieved and partly upset that he was still unconscious: but at least he tried to wake up, to be fair.

Draco unlocked the door to his apartment and held it open while Seamus carried Harry through. They were met inside by Blaise, who smirked and said, "when did the two of you get married?" while looking between Seamus and Harry. Draco sent Seamus another jealous glare.

"What are you blabbering about, Zabini?" Draco asked in a cold voice.

"Muggle thing," Seamus said.

At the same time, Blaise sighed, "It was a question in my work book." He glared at the rolled up booklet in his hand. "After which celebration does a Muggle male carry a Muggle female through the threshold of their home?"

Seamus snorted, "Where's Harry's room?" Draco moved forward so fast it looked as if he had jumped form where he had been standing, to where he was when he motioned Seamus to follow him.

"What happened, anyway?" Blaise asked quietly, as Severus Snape came out of his own room. The man folded his arms and glared crossly at the two Gryffindors as if they were somehow responsible for every bad thing that had happened in the world to date: such as Valentines Day, or the Cold War, or the fact that poor Snape was trapped at a MUGGLE school with, not only dunderheads but, MUGGLE dunderheads!!

"Draco spoke, Harry fainted, Ron punched Draco in nose, Ron whinged bout pain due to punching Draco in nose, I carried Harry here, Draco opened door, you asked stupid questions," Seamus muttered annoyed, as he fought to remove one hand from under Harry to open the door to Harry's room, without dropping Harry on the floor. "I can't open. The. Bloody. Door!" He huffed, punctuating each of the last three words with a kick to the Door-Which-Remained-Closed. Draco, upon seeing Seamus' dilemma, opened the door for him. Seamus snorted, "about time, Malfoy."

Draco held the door open again, waiting while Seamus walked through the threshold and gently lowered Harry down onto his own bed. The Irish boy smiled sadly as he brushed the hair off of Harry's forehead and lent down to press a chaste kiss just above the lightening bolt scar. Draco watched on, enviously, wishing he was the one allowed to take care of Harry.

Seamus spelled the blankets out from under the prone body, and then pulled them up to Harry's chin, tucking the edges in under the brunette's slight frame. "You really care about him, don't you?" Draco asked in a whisper when Seamus finally turned away from Harry.

"I love him," Draco began to glare. "Like family, Malfoy. We're like the cousins we both wish we were for each other."

"You lost me," Draco admitted with a scowl.

"Never mind." Seamus walked passed the scowling blond, and pulled the door to Harry's room closed. Draco leant back against the wall and crossed his arms. "Let me know when he wakes up, ok?" Seamus walked to the main door, which Blaise opened for him, and walked out with a nod to the others in the room.

"See you, Finnegan." Blaise muttered and closed the door. He looked back at Severus and Draco who were staring each other out, before their eyes simultaneously shifted to burning holes through Harry's door. "I'll, ah, be in my, um, room." He stuttered, and blushed as their heated gazes landed on him. He fled to the relevant safety of his room, and left the other two Slytherins to themselves.

"Draco," Severus started to say, but the younger male headed him off.

"We need to talk." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, daring Severus to refuse him.

"About Potter?" Draco nodded. "Very well, come along then." He turned on his heels and strode into his own room. Draco raised his eyes skyward and followed like a dutiful student. He looked around his Godfather's room, noticing it was just like his, and Harry's and Blaise's. There was a bed, a wardrobe and a chest of draws; the only difference was in the corner of the room, where Snape had set up a small Potions lab, consisting of a cauldron and a small, magically contained fire, sitting beside an open window to filter away the fumes. "Do sit, Draco."

"Yes, sorry," Draco blushed, realizing he had been caught staring. He sat himself down on the end of the bed, and Severus sat beside him.

"You love him, don't you?" the elder man raised an eyebrow and sneered unpleasantly.

"No, of course not," Draco immediately denied, instinctively. But then he seemed to change his mind, and thought on the question before unsurely mumbling, "I mean, I don't think I do, do I? Maybe I do. I've never been in love before, so I wouldn't know would I?" He babbled and bit his bottom lip before looking up at his Godfather with wide eyes.

"I am hardly capable of telling you whether or not _you_ love Potter, honestly." He pursed his lips and stayed silent for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"Harry." Draco answered immediately. "I wonder if he's ok."

"And what were you thinking about twenty-five minutes ago?"

"About whether Harry would meet me or not."

Severus rubbed his temples, beginning to sense a pattern emerging. "What about ten minutes ago?"

"Pain. My nose was hurting." Draco rubbed it, wincing at the phantom pain.

"Why?" He wasn't sure he actually wanted to know, but he couldn't un-ask the question now. It would be rather like un-ringing a bell.

"The Weasel hit me."

"Again," Snape drawled, "I ask why?"

"He insisted I hurt Harry, but I didn't."

"So, what you were thinking about, technically leads back to Potter?" He sneered, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Technically," Draco said. "Do you think Harry's awake yet?"

Severus sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head off the wall. "I can safely say, if you do not already love him, you are well and truly on the way. By the Fates, Draco, couldn't you obsess about anyone but Potter? Anyone! Anyone at all? Why, Draco, do you hate me that much?" He winced as his head began to throb. His long fingers deftly began to massage his temple.

"Why don't you like him?" Draco asked in a small voice. Draco liked him.

His mother would have a fit if she knew he 'liked' – let's stick with 'like' right now, instead of the other L-word that Draco wasn't even sure he felt – his mother would have a fit if he 'liked' Harry, not because he was a Potter, but because he was a boy. While most people were very uncaring about differences in others such as what sexual preference they preferred, his mother hated it. When he was fourteen, she had heard him talking to his father about cancelling the marriage contract between himself and Pansy Parkinson, he had admitted that he thought he might like boys more, but his mother had only laughed off the suggestion. She insisted there was no such thing as a gay man, according to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, gay men were really just men who were too lazy to try and relate to the opposite sex. Draco would grow out of it, she said, when he was old enough to appreciate the female physique.

There was no way she'd accept him in a relationship with Harry.

Not that he cared about her approvable, because he hated her, and she couldn't stand the sight of him either. It was only that, his father would be happy for him because Draco was happy, and his father would tolerate – maybe even truly grow to like Harry – and his mother would take that as a personal insult and try her best to make life difficult for both the Malfoy men.

And she'd be horrible to Harry, so Harry could never come to his home, and Harry might believe that Draco was ashamed of him and would break up with him, all because of his mother. But if they never got together, because of his mother, Harry would never break up with him…

He rubbed his temples, sighing with relief as Severus regained his attention and saved him from the headache he was giving himself.

"Draco!" He shouted, after five minutes of watching the blond stare into space with a frown on his pale face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You were thinking about Potter, weren't you?" The blush that graced Draco's face was all the answer Snape needed. "You were asking why I didn't like Potter."

"Sorry. Yeah, I remember." Draco stared intently at his Godfather, waiting for the answer he'd always wanted to know, but never had the courage to ask about before now.

"It's not Harry I do not like, Draco. It's his father."

"Harry isn't his father," Draco said as if it should be obvious.

"Yes, Draco, I realize. What with the brat not being addressed as 'James' all the time," he said sarcastically, with a mutinous glare that made Draco shrink back into his seat. "But every time I look at him, against my better judgement, I find myself treating him as I would his father. Through not fault of his own, he has made me hate him, loathe him, even fear him."

"Fear him?"

"Bad, humiliating things happened to me around James Potter," Severus admitted quietly. "I do not enjoy being around Potter too often, in case he-" Snape trailed off, looking at the door.

"Takes after James and humiliates you?" Draco suggested but Snape wasn't listening. "Sev? What is it?" Before Snape could answer, someone knocked on his door. Draco moved to answer it, and Blaise was standing there with a shy smile.

"He's awake, Draco." The blond grinned. "He's pretty battered up," the Italian said, and Draco's smile melted off his face.

"Well, then, Mr. Zabini, your presence will be needed." Blaise was studying to be a healer, and had a far better knowledge of healing spells and charms than Draco, or even Snape, did. The boy nodded and stood out of the way, allowing Severus to move passed him. He let Draco go before him as well, and closed Snape's door, before following them to Harry's room.

Snape flung open the door to Harry's room, making the thin brunette jump off the bed in fright. He was sitting on the edge, still wearing the clothes he had been carried into the room wearing, and running his fingers through his hair. Blaise lent over to Draco and whispered, "he was trying to leave, but I made him go back here."

"Mr. Potter, why are you not lying down, boy?" Harry flinched when he heard the last one. "Mr. Zabini will heal you, is that acceptable?" Harry's eyes flickered in Blaise's direction and the Italian shot the other boy a winning smile. Harry just nodded, knowing he really had no choice. "Good. Draco and I will wait outside the door. Call us when you are done."

He left the room and Draco followed, knowing Snape wanted to finish their conversation. "I don't think Harry is like his father." Draco said.

"Why?"

"You always said James Potter acted like he owned the place, or thought he did. He loved attention, spending money, flirting with anything that moved and bullying Slytherins. But Harry only fights with me when I start fights. He doesn't even like talking to girls, let along flirting with one." He paused, "I don't think Harry's arrogant. He has to have money, he's the last Potter Heir, and the Black Heir, but he still dresses in those horrid clothes. He obviously doesn't want to flaunt his money, Sev. And Harry's really shy, I mean he is famous and seems to like the attention, but he definitely isn't spoilt! He said his relatives hate him."

"They do?" Severus frowned: it was definitely one of the Muggle relatives that had hurt Potter then.

"Dudley seems to like Harry, and he is always saying how his father misses Harry, so it must be the aunt?" Draco said unsurely.

"Maybe he says that to get attention?" Snape snarled, once again allowing his prejudices to cloud his judgement.

"I don't think he was. He didn't even know who I was when he told me."

"The Secret Friend letters?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco blushed. "Your father was telling me. He seems to believe you have a slight, slight crush on Potter." Draco blushed even harder. "Slight, mind you. He'll likely faint himself when you reveal how substantial your 'slight crush' actually is." Draco let out a small chuckle, even though he was embarrassed.

The door opened again interrupting the conversation and Blaise poked his head through the gap. "He's all healed up."

"Come out here," Snape ordered. When Blaise was in front of them, with the door closed behind him Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Extensive bruising over the upper arms, like someone dragged him forcefully. Bruising to the thighs and back, like he was sat on." He paused, "scratches across his chest and face, probably occurred while he was presumably sat upon, he was probably pressed into the ground. He is very thin and my scans showed him to be under nourished, and his stomach is smaller than it should be, so he was probably starved at some point. He had, uh, well-" Blaise bit his bottom lip and looked away. "It's really personal, so I don't think I should tell you."

"Mr. Zabini, you will tell me this instant or I will deduct three-hundred House Points from Slytherin and put you on detention for seven weeks when we arrive back at school-"

"We won't have seven weeks spare after the five months here!" Draco said loudly, outraged that Snape would decimate Slytherin so badly. "We'll be starting the NEWTs then."

Snape carried on as if he didn't hear, "and I will write to your fathers," – yes, Blaise's parents were gay – "and suggest they withdraw you from Healer training as you will have missed your NEWTs, because you had seven weeks of detention, and will have to repeat Seventh Year." He smirked maliciously, "including another trip to Smeltings!" He crossed his arms and dared Blaise to refuse to tell him again.

"Harry has extensive injuries down there," he looked away angry that he was breaking Healer-Patient confidentiality before his career even began, "associated with repetitive rape." He turned and stalked to his room, not wanting to have to answer any of their questions.

Both Draco and Snape stared after him, with their mouths hanging open in horror. Rape had never occurred to either of them; minor physical abuse had crossed Severus' mind, neglect had enters Draco's thoughts, but rape? Never! And it also meant that Draco was wrong, and it couldn't be the aunt who terrified Harry.

Which meant Dudley was lying. Severus' eyes narrowed and he cursed himself for not interrogating the fat Muggle sooner.

Draco hesitantly opened the door and walked through. He felt sick when he remembered the comment he made at Harry the day before. "_**I won't rape you if you sit next to me, I promise.**_" He had been trying to loosen Harry up, but now Draco understood why the brunette had run from the room so fast. He must have sounded so cruel, so crass and tactless. What if Harry thought that Draco knew and had been teasing him? He took a deep breath and coughed to alert Harry that he was there. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry smiled bravely, trying to determine whether or not Blaise had told them about his injuries. Snape walked in after Draco and cast a considering glance at the brunette. Harry sighed; they knew. They knew how dirty and weak and disgusting he was now. He refused to meet their eyes.

It didn't matter that he had confessed to Seamus, and Seamus had comforted him, touched him like he was clean. He still felt dirty. He thought he was dirty. Why wouldn't he? He had been the one to allow Him to do that! He had been the one to forget he could use magic. He had been the one to cowardly to admit he'd been raped the first time; and because he hadn't told anyone, he'd been raped again.

But Seamus had said it wasn't his fault, and Seamus didn't lie to Harry. Maybe it wasn't Harry's fault?

_I should have fought harder to get away. I just lay there, and passed out in a puddle! That is weak._ He thought harshly to himself.

Snape pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a round stone, but when he enlarged it Harry recognized it as a pensive. Draco nodded at the Potions Master and pressed his wand against his temple, before drawing a long silvery strand from his head to the bowl. When the strand had been absorbed into the pensive they both turned to face Harry.

"Go in," Draco said quietly. "Please?"

Harry did as he was asked, only because he thought Snape might force his head into the pensive if he refused. He was slightly startled when Snape joined him. "I have not yet seen this memory." The man said in explanation. Harry nodded and looked around, not recognizing where they were.

The corridor was dusty, and the windows of the classrooms boarded up the Muggle way, so they must still be in Smeltings somewhere.

Dudley Dursley appeared. He was standing beside who Harry knew to be Vernon. Snape's eyes narrowed at the fat man who stood with his equally – if not more so – fat son. Vernon smirked. "I showed that Potter what-for. Little brat!"

Harry flinched at the sound of the man's voice and Snape's eyes narrowed even more, so he now looked as if they were closed.

"He is such a freak. I can't believe he brought his freaky lot here!" Dudley whined. Harry had no reaction to that brat's voice, so Severus assumed it was the father who had raped Potter.

Draco hadn't wanted to listen to anymore, and had left, so the memory instantly began to evaporate and Severus and Harry were thrown from the pensive and back to the room. Draco was sat on Harry's bed with his legs crossed under him. He stared straight at Harry, when the brunette was back, and raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you want to know?"

"How much are you willing to tell us?" Draco shot back.

"Nothing, but I doubt you're giving me an option." Harry looked away.

Snape snarled angrily. He hissed, "Potter, you have been raped. More than once, am I correct?" Harry refused to answer. "That Muggle harmed you, he deserves to be brought to justice, and you need closure."

"Seamus said I shouldn't let it fester."

"You shouldn't," Severus agreed, silently encouraging the child to open up.

"He said it will make me bitter," Harry mumbled.

"It will."

He looked straight at Snape; his eyes flickered briefly to the silent blond, then back to Snape. "Is that what's wrong with you?"

Unhesitant, Snape admitted, "yes." Harry's eyes widened, and Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You were raped?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, but my father was abusive, towards my mother and myself." He stared right into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "He used to beat and starve us both. He would rape my mother, but he never tried to touch me. Every year I would come back to Hogwarts thinner and jumpier than the year before and only Lucius Malfoy ever noticed." Draco frowned. "Lucius left school when I went into my Third Year, so I was alone to deal with nearly all of the abuse. The nurse, the Headmaster, none of the teachers noticed. The Muggles we lived near never noticed, or cared. My mother died in my Fifth Year. My father beat her to death and no one did anything, but send me back to him."

"Is that why you're trying to help me?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I don't want anyone to get away with what my father did."

"Even if I'm James Potter's son?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

Snape's lip twitched, just slightly, into a smile. "Especially. Potter's are meant to be an arrogant bunch, not a skinny little child terrified of his own shadow."

"My shadow doesn't frighten me," Harry moaned indignantly.

"Your uncle does, though, doesn't he?" Draco asked, beginning to join the conversation. "Dudley was lying?"

"Dudley always lies. He spent every year in primary school making sure I had no friends, turning every thing he did wrong into something I could be blamed for, lying to everyone he had to, to ensure that everyone hated me." Harry looked at the wall. "And then I came to Hogwarts, and for months at a time I'm free. But Dumbledore keeps sending me back there. And now I'm here, and Dudley's turning every one against me again." He smiled sadly at the wall and turned back to face Draco.

"Let me guess… my uncle rapes me, Snape's dad beat him… what does your do? Humiliate you utterly by dressing you up as a ballerina for Halloween? Pokes you with a fork at dinner? Practises the Cruciatus on you while you're sleeping?" He smiled when Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"No!" He whined, half offended on his father's behalf. "Father teases me horridly about every crush I've ever had."

"Bar the one on me."

"Oh, no, he knows I like you." Draco went pink when Harry grinned at him.

"You wrote the letters, so that means it's your mother that doesn't get on with you?" Harry asked, confused.

"She hates me. I don't know why, I guess she was never the maternal type or I ruined her figure by being conceived or something. She prefers spending time in another country when father is away, to spending it with me. She leaves the room if I enter it, but she does that to father too, unless she wants something. She's always criticising me, laughing at me, telling me I can't do anything right. She acts like the perfect mother in public when we're alone though. The worst thing is-"

"You never know what you've done wrong," Harry said, knowing exactly how Draco felt.

"So you can never avoid making her mad." The blond finished, realizing how much he had Harry had in common growing up. Only, it spiralled out of control for poor Harry; Draco always had his father to temper his mother's anger. "She hit me once. I was six, and I went through her room looking for a toy of mine she confiscated. I spilt some of her perfume and she caught me trying to clean it up, and she threw me across the room and slapped my face." He winced. "Father was so mad. I've never seen him raise his hand to anyone, he usually raises his wand, but he was so mad he punched her back. She never hit me again though, so I never mentioned it."

"He shouldn't have hit her," Harry said, "but she shouldn't have hit you either."

"They hit you, right?" Draco asked, dropping the conversation about his life. "A lot?" Harry nodded slowly. Severus sighed.

"Potter, Harry, you need to admit these things. You need to get them off your chest and out of your system. These people need to be brought before a court of law, Wizard or Muggle, and punished for harming you."

"But it's only because I'm a freak! If I was normal like Dudley they would have loved me." He shouted, not wanted to tell any more people what the Dursley's did to him, especially not a courtroom full of people.

"You are not a freak, Harry! How dare those filthy Muggles call you that?" Draco shouted, outraged!

"Potter," Snape said, turning Harry's face to look at him, his hand on the boy's chin, "you are not a freak, anymore than Draco or I am. Is that understood?" Harry gave a shallow nod, not sure if he believed Snape or not. "What if your cousin had a child, who could do magic. What would your relatives do?"

"Do?" Harry asked confused.

"Would they love the child because it's their sons, or would it be treated like you were?" The Potions Master asked patiently, far more patiently than Draco thought he was capable of being.

"It can do magic." Was Harry's response.

Severus could guess what it meant. "They would harm that child, just as they harmed you Harry, because they are bigoted Muggles, who hate and fear magic. Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that might happen if you allowed them to walk free of the crimes they committed against yourself?"

"I don't want anyone to know." Harry whispered looking at his hands. "I was so weak. I defeated Voldemort, but I couldn't fight off my MUGGLE uncle! I was weak and pathetic, and I don't want them to know that. I don't want them to know how dirty I am!"

"Potter, despite what you seem to believe in that feeble mind of yours, being a victim of rape does not make you weak. If anything, it makes you strong! You are strong Potter, because you are surviving this. Even if it doesn't seem like it, even if it doesn't feel like it, you are surviving because you woke up day after day and you refused to let them win." Harry smirked slightly. "What, Potter?" Snape asked, peeved.

"What you said, it reminded me of a dream I had."

"Can we see?" Draco asked nodding at the still exposed pensive. Harry nodded, and placed his wand at his temple.

His head spun, nauseatingly, as he fell into his own memory. Snape actually snarled when James Potter came into view. "Can you face the morning?" James asked quietly. Both Slytherins scowled at the dark haired man, and looked at the memory-Harry as his spoke.

"What?" Harry asked. There had been thunder and lightening in the background, but it stopped, though the rain continued to pour. Snape noticed that James didn't get wet. Not surprising since the man had been dead for sixteen years.

"Courage doesn't always roar, sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says: 'I'll try again tomorrow'. Can you face tomorrow, Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, but James was gone. Draco, Severus and Harry were thrown from the pensive and back into Harry's room.

Draco smiled at Harry. "He was right."

"As much as it pains me to agree," Snape bit out, "but I do. Potter gave some good advice, Potter." He scowled at the weirdness of that sentence, and added, "Harry."

"I guess." The brunette muttered.

"You are the bravest, strongest person I know Harry." Draco said, meaning every word. "If it had been me, I would have tried to kill myself a long time ago."

Harry smiled shyly, "fortunately it wasn't you. Cause I'd miss you, if you were dead, you know."

"You would?" Draco teased and laughed when Harry blushed and nodded. "Will you let them be arrested Harry, will you give evidence?" Harry gave one, tight nod and Severus and Draco dropped the subject. They spoke a while longer: well, actually Harry and Draco spoke and Severus watched them interact. Draco mostly told Harry happy stories about his life, which made Harry laugh. Even Snape had to admit that the brunette was truly attractive when he smiled. He could understand what Draco saw in the Potter boy. But also, he was kind and friendly and so shy sometimes it was endearing rather than off-putting.

And he seemed honestly interested in what Draco had to say.

Most of Draco's friends just listened to him because he was a Malfoy, and their parents had warned them to stay on the Malfoy's good side. But Harry seemed to care, and even asked more questions during the scant few times Draco stopped talking. Severus smiled; maybe they'd be good for each other. Draco needed another good friend, and Harry needed someone to care about him, to love him.

He left the room to send an owl.

Both boys were so caught up in each other, that neither noticed him leave.

_XXX_

Lucius Malfoy was having a rather bad day.

His wife, the lovely – bitch – Narcissa was hounding him to throw a Christmas Ball, and wanted to start planning now… in October. She needed a larger allowance of course, and new dresses and jewellery and shoes. She of course had to have ice sculptures, sculptured especially, and pink roses and a few party streamers of the Muggle variety.

"And Lucius, be a darling won't you, and get some for me? You know how I hate to be around Muggles, so I'm sure you won't mind going for me. Cheers!" And then she had flounced off, as if it were a normal thing she was suggesting.

Of course he bloody well minded. He didn't want to have to shop around Muggles. He actually shuddered at the thought.

Not to mention the Minister Scrimgeour was annoying the blood-fucking-hell out of him with his "Dumbledore did this" and "Dumbledore said that about me" and "why won't Dumbledore leave me to run the country in peace?" not to mention "Weatherby said Dumbledore said…" It was enough to drive the kindest, most patient man to murder someone.

And he had a headache too!

Then there was the fact that Draco hadn't written him back in a while and he was missing talking to his son. He had received a journal by owl a few hours ago and had immediately set a password and activated the journal as instructed by his son. According to Draco, at the time he had been in the process of waiting until he felt he was comfortable enough to apologize to Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had also bought these journals. Apparently.

Lucius had exchanged messages with his son for a short time, before Draco left and didn't write back. Lucius was being driven mad by wild thoughts about why he was being ignored. They ranged from Draco being accepted and was happily snogging Potter, and ignoring his father, to Draco having been rejected and just found hanging from a tree after committing suicide because the world was so harsh and cruel. No! Draco would never do anything so uncouth as to hang himself… drowning, however, was a different story.

He was shaken from his morbid musings by the appearance of a regal black, horned owl at his study window. Hs head hurt too much to move so he clicked his fingers and when a House Elf appeared, he ordered the creature to open the window for him. The Elf popped away when the window was open. The owl, which Lucius knew belonged to Severus, flew to him and perched on the edge of the desk. Lucius untied the letter from the owl's leg and patted the black bird on the head.

"Spiffy," he called and the House Elf appeared again. Without needing to be told, Spiffy handed the bird a owl treat. "There you go Hades. Will you wait for a reply?" Hades hooted in agreement and ate his treat, watching Lucius out of the corner of his eyes.

Lucius broke the wax seal on the back of the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Lucius, **_

_**It has been a long time has it not? I feel like I have been neglecting you, but alas I have dunderheads to cater to at present. Not to mention a manipulative old codger!**_

_**I suppose I should get the pleasantries out of the way first, before moving on to business, hmm? It would only be proper. So then, where to start? I am very close to pulling my hair out! The students are even worse here than they ever were at Hogwarts, and I can't even dole out detentions to these pathetic Muggles. It's traumatising, I assure you. Oh, Draco is well, I was just speaking to him and Harry – yes I did just address Potter by his first name. **_

**_I believe you should start to do so as well. Draco doesn't just have a 'slight crush' my old friend. Your son is, excuse the soppy expression, head over heels in love with Harry James Bloody Potter. I suggest speaking with Draco about making Potter part of the family; or at least removing your wife while you and Harry go through the customary 'meeting the parents' stage of the relationship. I suppose Narcissa would be detrimental to the budding relationship and to Harry's self-esteem, not that he had much of it to begin with._**

_**Now, to business, I wish to bring a lawsuit against the Muggle guardians of Harry Potter and have them sent, preferably, to Azkaban for child neglect, abuse, and for the uncle, rape. Harry had already agreed to testify, and no Lucius, this is not the child's attempt to get attention. Blaise Zabini verified that Harry had been raped repetitively. **_

_**He was starved, beaten and raped by his family, and I want Dumbledore to be brought up on charges of woeful neglect as well. None of it would have happened if the man had checked up on Harry, or even allowed Potter to stay at the Weasley's during the summer instead of sending him back repeatedly. (Like he did with me, and who knows how many others, who he refused help to?) I don't doubt he meant well, he probably thought Harry was over exaggerating, like I did, but that doesn't change the fact that he was in charge of Harry's well being and he has done a appalling job of caring for that boy. Maybe not Azkaban, but he should be brought to hand nonetheless, don't you agree?**_

_**Now, the sooner this can be done, the better. The adult Dursley's live at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinigan, Surry, and the pig of a cousin is at Smeltings. Maybe you could accompany the Aurors arresting Dudley and stay for a drink? **_

_**Hope to hear from you soon, Lucius, your good friend,**_

_**Severus S. Snape.**_

Lucius' eyebrows met his hairline as he read through the letter. He actually had to go back and re-read it; he found it so hard to comprehend. "Merlin," he breathed, "what has that old fool done?" He couldn't believe the incompetence of Dumbledore sometimes. Hiring Defence after Defence teacher all of which tried at some point – whether purposely or accidentally – to kill Harry, and then he sends him to be abused by _Muggles_! Muggles of all creatures, how dare they even think they have the right to lay a hand on a Wizard child?

Lucius was fuming mad by the time he finished his response to Severus. It was just a quick, 'see you as soon as' but he sent it off with steam coming out of his ears. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he floo-called the Aurors Division of the Ministry and reported the crimes.

The Aurors were slightly disbelieving when Dumbledore's name was mentioned, but then they heard "Harry Potter", the Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All and they were immediately prepared to arrest the Deafeater-Of-Grindenwald-Who-Was-He-Again?

They were most anxious to get their hands on the Muggles who had harmed a Wizarding child, regardless of the fact that it was Harry Potter. They would have been outraged anyway. Wizarding children were scarce enough as it was, without endangering the ones they did have!

Lucius flooed to the Ministry, and met with a small team of Aurors – about six of them – who were preparing to Portkey to Smeltings School. "I will be joining you."

"Why?" One asked suspiciously.

"Because, my dear fellow," Lucius said with a shark grin that screamed he wasn't all that fond of the man like the endearment suggested, "Harry Potter is my son's boyfriend. And I wish to make sure he is ok." The Aurors looked at Lucius wide-eyed, not sure whether to believe him, but in the end they budged over and allowed the Malfoy Lord to take hold of the Portkey.

He groaned as his gloved finger touched the tin can; he disliked Portkey's with a passion. And it only served to remind him that he was having a bad, bad day.

_XXX_

It was suppertime now, and Dudley Dursley was very hungry. He stood in the queue at the canteen tapping his foot impatiently as the dinner lady scooped food onto trays as slowly as she could. He was hungry, damn it, why was she taking so long? In the end, he gave up waiting and just pushed his way forward, knocking two third years over. He smirked at them, as they pulled themselves up, and noticed a teacher coming over.

"What's going on here?" She asked Dudley.

He smirked because he knew that Miss Hamming thought he was a genius – because of a story he had written for English about a Wizard whose parents were killed by a Dark Lord; sound familiar?

"These two pushed in, Miss." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Back of the queue, boys," she insisted strictly. They looked behind them, at the queue that stretched out of the doors and sighed. There was no point arguing, everyone took Dudley's side!

Dudley got to the front of the queue much better that way, than waiting patiently like his mummy suggested he try. He had gotten his food – three burgers, two plates of chips, two diet cokes, five sachet's of ketchup and a extra large portion of treacle tart – and was about to sit down when six men in bright pink dresses burst into the canteen along with a tall blond haired woman – no a man with long hair – and everyone but Dudley stopped moving.

"Uh?" He said foolishly.

"Dudley Dursley," one said as another made sure that everyone had stopped moving. It was a right pain arresting Muggle who knew about magic when they were surrounded by Muggles who didn't. Had to make sure to stop time just right, or it could stay stuck, or unstuck at any given moment, or even suddenly stop for a random Muggle years later or rewind or anything like that. Makes a terrible mess when used incorrectly. "You are under arrest for the abuse and neglect of your cousin Harry Potter. I am also arresting you based on the charges of collaborating with your father, Vernon Dursley, in a plan that resulted in the rape of your cousin. Both Vernon and Petunia Dursley will be arrested on similar charges."

"You can come quietly," another added.

"Or not," a third finished as Dudley threw his lunch tray at the ground and tried to make a break for the back door. Unfortunately for him, Lucius had alerted Severus when they arrived in the school rather than going straight after Harry, and now Severus and Draco were blocking the back door. Harry was hiding somewhere behind the two of them, peeking fearfully over one shoulder, then the next, checking to see if Dudley was gone yet.

"Anything you say or do can be used in a court of law," a fourth added.

A fifth said, "We advise you to remain silent. Or should I have said that before you?" He looked to the fourth Auror, who just shrugged.

The sixth rolled her eyes, "if you cannot afford a Wizitor we will appoint one to you." They all began to close in on Dudley, who was frantically looking for a way to escape the freaks that were trying to get him.

As three of them grabbed onto his arms, two others threw themselves at his legs and the last conjured ropes to tie him up with. He looked up, and met Harry's frightened green eyes over Draco's shoulder and snarled. "You stupid fucking freak! This is your entire fault! They won't do anything to us, you'll see. And then you'll be sorry this summer! Daddy was right, mummy should have let him drown you, you stupid fucking faggot! You deserved every thing you got, Potter! You probably enjoyed it anyway; I bet you did. Did you beg for more, huh, did you? I hate you. Everything bad that has ever happened is your fault, freak!" Harry winced and took a step back. Draco reached behind him and grabbed hold of Harry's hand to stop him bolting.

"Don't let them win," he muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Harry raised his head and sneered back at Dudley. "It is not my fault. It is your fault, and your bitch of a mother's fault, and its Voldemort's fault, and Dumbledores and your rapist father's fault as well. But it is certainly. Not. **My**. Fault!" He took a deep breath, one hand clench at his side so tight it was white and the other held tightly by Draco. "Not my fault," he whispered and looked to Snape for reassurance.

"Certainly not," the man sneered at Dudley with a poisonous glare.

The Aurors had finished binding him, and then to be safe they gagged him too. As one, they took hold of a length of rope and began to pull Dudley from the canteen. Mr. Hayward, who was a Squib and therefore unaffected by the time spell, watched in car-crash-esque fascination as Dudley was dragged through the corridors screaming through the gag about raping faggots.

Lucius frowned as they got the Muggle far enough away from the school to activate a Portkey back to the Ministry. When the Portkey activated, the school returned to normal. Only the Hogwarts students knew something weird had happened, and the Muggleborn ones were informed by the Purebloods that time spells were used to arrest Muggles wanted on Wizarding crimes. Hermione and Seamus instantly knew it had something to do with Harry, and rushed off to find him.

Lucius walked towards his son, and swept him into a hug. Draco, somehow, managed to keep hold of Harry's hand. "Thank you for the journals." Lucius said looking at Harry. "May I use your first name?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said with pink cheeks.

"You may call me Lucius, if you wish." He offered amiably. The poor child had enough trouble without Lucius causing him more. Severus and Draco were both very relieved that Lucius was behaving himself.

"HARRY!" Seamus cried, catching sight of the brunette and rushing across the courtyard where the group now stood. He threw himself into his friend's arms and hugged him tight. The two ended up on the floor in a pile, when Hermione caught up and threw herself at them as well. "You're ok right?"

"They took Dudley," he whispered to Seamus, ignoring Hermione's curious and hurt look. "They could go to prison." He sounded worried.

"Good," Seamus said coldly. "They deserve to be tortured to death." He paused and looked at Professor Snape, not having noticed Malfoy Sr. yet, "didn't you use to be a Death Eater? Fancy another go?" Hermione punched Seamus in the arm, but Harry giggled slightly, so Seamus figured the bruise was worthwhile. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, really." Seamus raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I'm getting better." Harry laughed, "Honestly, now can I stand up again?" His two friends got off of him, but Harry was still getting curious looks from Hermione. "I'll tell you later if you promise not to over react." She nodded, but he didn't really believe her. She was a girl; she'd probably cry and make Harry really uncomfortable.

Draco gave a nervous cough and Harry turned away from his friends to face the boy he liked – the boy who asked him to be his boyfriend, who Harry just realized he hadn't answered yet. Draco nodded to the door. When Harry turned he noticed most of the Hogwarts students watching.

_What do they want?_ He thought angrily, _an announcement? 'Hem, hem, ala Delores Umbridge, excuse me, but Harry Potter was abused and raped and his family is now being arrested and will be tried for Azkaban. Do carry on as normal, and stare at Harry while pretending to carry on as normal. Hem, hem.' Fuck!_

Draco spoke, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Harry, I was wondering if you felt like putting aside our differences and being friend?" Harry looked at Draco, who was holding his hand out nervously, and he flashed back briefly to their first year. He looked into Draco's silver-grey eyes and knew Draco was asking for more than friendship. He wanted to know if Harry wanted to be his boyfriend as well.

Harry took his hand. "I thought you'd never ask, Draco." He said with a smile ignoring everyone else's opinions.

Especially Ron's, "what the fuck, Harry! It's evil, slimy git, Slytherin Malfoy, remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriend across the head. But even her eyes bugged out and she had something to say about what happened next.

Draco stepped forward, still holding Harry's hand tightly and lent forward to whisper, "thank you for accepting, I was rather worried you didn't like me."

"I do," Harry whispered back, "I also think you're really beautiful." He looked horrified, "in a manly way of course, sorry."

Draco laughed delightedly. "I think you're manly beautiful too, Harry." Then he pulled on Harry's arm, drawing the boy closer to him and pressed their lips together. Harry tensed at first, but relaxed when Draco squeezed his hand. He let Draco kiss him, probing at his lips until they parted before Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and caressed the brunette's tongue softly. Harry moaned as Draco pulled back.

They smiled at each other as the Hogwarts students gaped and Hermione whined about not having guessed sooner and Seamus and Blaise looking very smug about the whole thing.

Harry was very, very happy. When Draco kissed him, he felt Draco kiss him. He closed his eyes and saw Draco kissing him. Draco, not Vernon.

He pulled Draco back to him and pressed their lips together before opening his mouth in invitation. His free hand twisted into Draco's hair, and Draco's free hand ran down the length of Harry's back before moving up to rest on his shoulder and press them closer. And Harry felt _Draco_'s hand, not Vernon's, on his body and he moaned appreciatively.

Severus smiled, an unusual sight to be sure, and Lucius clapped softly and slowly and soon the rest of the Hogwarts group had broken into cheers and catcalls; even Ron clapped, under pain of celibacy.

Harry couldn't care less that everyone was watching him kiss his boyfriend. He just kissed his boyfriend harder and pressed even closer, if it were possible. He was so happy, because Draco wanted him, and he felt like a million galleons…

And what was better, he felt clean.

**XXX**

I also realized I made a mistake… Luna isn't in Harry's year, but we'll say she was so weird that the 6th Years kicked her out ok?

I have no clue what Narcissa's real problem is, but I always thought she didn't seem fond of Draco. In the fourth book she practically ignores him – in the fourth film she didn't even appear… she kept so far away from Draco lol – and in the sixth book she was so over compensating, because they were in public and Lucius wasn't there to be stuffy.

She probably suffers from Post-Natal Depression that went unchecked. They don't know about that in the Wizarding World, do they? Mmm… something to think about.

Any theories about why Narcissa hates Draco?

And review, thanks!


	5. Third Times The Charm

I think I'm dying. I started this a week ago, and just couldn't be bothered to do anything but lie on the floor and die. Painfully. But, I'm not dead yet and my head isn't hurting as much as it was last week… so, here is the next chapter (and last sorry).

I hope it's a reasonable chapter despite my effortlessness today… curls into a ball to die

Falls asleep on keyboard

Mistake in chapter 4… I said 'Scrimgeour' was annoying Lucius: I should have said 'Fudge'. Decided Fudge was more fun to laugh at.

Takes place around a week after the last chapter ended. Over all, the fiction spans the course of just two months including Dursley time.

**Words: ** 8,153

**Chapter 5**

**Third Time's The Charm**

The Ministry of Magic was bustling first thing the next day. Lucius Malfoy, looking splendid in a long, dark green velvet robe with a satin cloak, swept down the long atrium towards the holding cells. Every once in a while, someone would stop and stare at him, but Lucius just threw them a haughty sneer and they quickly, and shamefully, turned away. Running on behind Lucius was the Minister for Magic. Cornelius Fudge had somehow – miraculously – become Minister again when Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered in a Death Eater raid just before Voldemort was defeated. But, Lucius didn't particularly mind, after all, Cornelius was rather easy to manipulate; unlike Scrimgeour who hated the very sight of the Malfoys.

Fudge was once again sporting his god-awful lime green bowler hat, which clashed terribly with his orange and white-stripped robes. It wasn't any wonder that Lucius was walking so far ahead of the other man. Plus it was rather funny to see Fudge run.

Lucius continued to walk down the long, winding corridors, hallways he knew rather well since the cells were where he and his Death Eater friends had been kept before they were sentenced to Azkaban. He shuddered at the memory; and then smirked as he remembered who exactly was in the cells now.

The closer he got to his destination, the bleaker the corridors became. The lights dimmed. There was only one, very low powered light spell every three meters. Lucius had to trail a gloved hand along the wall as he walked because he rather thought he might trip over. Fudge actually did trip. Lucius heard a thump and looked behind him, an eyebrow raised in distain, as he looked down on the fat man who lay sprawled on the floor.

"God Merlin, man, get up, we haven't all day." Lucius barked out and turned around. He carried on walking, smirking as he heard Fudge stand and complain quietly about he pain in his backside. "Pain in the arse is right," Lucius hissed mutinously, as the Minister continued to lumber on loudly.

Lucius wrinkled his nose as an unpleasant smell wafted towards him. Fudge snorted as he noticed the disgusted look on the blonds face. "They stink don't they?" Lucius nodded, inwardly sneering at the pointlessness of that comment. He already knew they stank, for Merlin's sake.

"Have they not washed?" Lucius knew very well that the only washing allowed was the cleaning charms Aurors performed. Or, if you were very lucky, a freezing cold bucket of water.

"They won't let us 'freaks and our freaky things' near them." Fudge said disdainfully. "Freaks! He called us freaks Malfoy!"

"He will pay, and pay dearly." The aristocrat growled, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the punishments Harry had received from the man for merely being a 'freak'. "He will pay." He repeated and Fudge shot him a confused look.

"Well of course they'll be going to Azkaban." The Minister said with a smirk.

Lucius allowed the corner of his lips to twitch just slightly, before he blanked his face and stopped in front of the one cell that held specific interest to him. "Ah, Mr. Dursley. I'd say it was pleasant, but I'd hate to lie." The man snarled at him. "Mrs. Dursley," he added with a mock bow, "and you must be Duddikins, or is it Diddydums?"

"Ridiculous names either way." Fudge muttered, but Lucius catch it and chuckled faintly. Fudge looked rather pleased with himself for making the tight-laced blond laugh in public.

"Now Cornelius," Lucius began and then paused to brush his hair back from his face.

Fudge lent forward, slightly, waiting to hear what Lucius had to say. "Yes?"

"I was thinking, it wouldn't be enough to just sentence them to Azkaban. Don't you think?" Fudge hummed and hahhed a little but never actually got to give an answer as Lucius began to talk again. "After all, Muggles cannot see the Dementors so they don't really have the same physiological effect as they do on Wizards. Can you imagine the public reaction to you if these people get off so lightly? They might even try to throw you out of Office again. What if Dumbledore becomes Minister?"

"Never!" Fudge cried, absolutely appalled by the idea. "What should we do, Lucius? What can we do?"

"These people hurt Harry Potter."

"Yes," Fudge muttered, "yes, they hurt the Boy-Who-Saved-Us. They need to be punished. What would you suggest?"

"Oh no, Cornelius, I couldn't. These decisions fall to you, so you may take credit for them." Lucius simpered, mentally cackling at the idiot of a man in front of him.

The Dursleys in their cell trembled at the conversation going on before them. They honestly couldn't understand what was so special about Potter, nor why what they had done was so bad. Petunia Dursley snorted; they didn't feed the boy like a pig, so what? He was finished growing, he didn't need that much to eat, unlike her Dudley. And didn't Potter have a roof over his head? And honestly, how was she expected to love a freak like Potter?

"Let me see…" he trailed off with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Isn't your son Potters boyfriend?"

"He is." Lucius raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was leading.

"I bet your son would be very angry with the Muggles."

Lucius smirked; it seemed he and Fudge were on the same page. "I believe Draconais would dearly love to kill them." He sneered at the Dursleys, who flinched away from him.

"Well, maybe not kill. I'm sure there are plenty of Potters friends who would like to make their feelings known, wouldn't you say Lucius?" Fudge smirked to himself; very proud of the idea he'd come up with, all by himself.

Lucius knew what the man was thinking, but let it be. After all, there would be plenty of Muggle lovers against the idea. Better to let Fudge deal with the backlash than have it affect him, personally. "Yes, Cornelius, I believe there would be. Severus Snape and myself included, of course. Potter has rather grown on us during the past week."

The Minister for Magic nodded again, a large smile on his face. What a wonderful idea, he mused silently. Everyone would surely be pleased that he was avenging the abused Boy Hero. No one could possibly find fault with this idea; it wouldn't be possible. To be against his newest idea, meant they didn't care that Potter had been harmed to such an extent.

"We should set out some ground rules, don't you agree Lucius?" The blond nodded sharply. "It wouldn't do to have them die before the trial."

"I agree Cornelius. Shall we say no Unforgivables, no fatal Curses, no permanent mental damage. Azkaban would hardly be worthwhile if they were driven insane before they arrived, hmm Cornelius?"

"Quite right, Lucius. And, shall we say no rape either?"

"Why? My good man, what goes around comes around. That filthy Muggle raped Potter at least twice. I say have at him, all ye who can bare to touch him." Lucius smirked at the gob smacked look on the Minister's face. Fudge's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open unattractively. His hands reached up slowly and plucked his lime green bowler from his head. His hands clenched around the hat, crushing it into a ball as he stared in horror at Vernon Dursley.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Came a shriek from within the cell. While Vernon and Dudley had gone pale and began to tremble, Petunia had jumped to her feet, her face red in anger and her hands balled at her side. "How dare you horrid little freaks accuse my family of such dreadful deeds? How can you even insinuate that my husband would even touch that filthy little brat?"

"Accuse?" Lucius asked with a smirk. "Insinuate? My good-" he snorted, "-woman, we have proof, evidence given under Veritaserum. We don't accuse or insinuate; we know your Muggle husband raped Harry Potter twice; once with the help of your son. So no, we don't dare 'accuse' you. We are telling you."

Fudge straightened out his hat and placed it back on his head with a determined nod. "We are also telling you this won't go unpunished. Lucius, who do you think should go first?"

"Severus, I believe. And then I'm sure Draco would enjoy a visit as well."

"And yourself, Lucius?" Fudge asked, wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for an answer.

"I believe I would just like to watch, if I may, Minister?" Fudge nodded.

"Right," he said, "I'll have the paper work drawn up, and I'll owl you with the details. It was nice to speak with you again, Lucius. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help Potter, won't you?"

"Oh I will, Cornelius," Lucius assured, with a smirk on his face. He shook hands with the Minister for Magic. With one last sneer in the Muggle's direction, he said, "see you in court." Before he turned on his heel and made his way from the holding cells, his hand trailing along the wall until light was sufficient enough for his to strut as he usually did. He sneered at anyone who looked at him, and made his way to Smeltings to speak with Severus.

His hand clenched around his Portkey when he arrived in the Apparation Room; the only place within the Ministry building not surrounded by wards. With a small 'pop' he handed on his feet inside Severus' – and Potters' – apartment. Harry, who was sitting on the couch reading a book, jumped a foot in the air when he looked up and saw Lucius smirking down at him.

"Bloody hell!" He breathed, his hand pressed over his heart. His book dropped to the floor.

Lucius bent down to pick it up, apologizing for startling Harry at the same time. He flipped the book open, smirking at the page Harry had been reading. "Ah, Wilfred Owen. Amiable Muggle, I dare say."

"You know him?" Harry asked, excitedly.

"Yes." Lucius smirked. "A little. Is this for school?"

"No, this is my book. I like him. And Plath, and Blake and Poe." Harry flushed at the look Lucius was giving him. The man's brow was creased and his eyes narrowed in thought before a smile flitted across his face and he relaxed.

"Amusing, no, that you seem to enjoy rather morbid poets?" Harry blushed slightly. "But Owen, he has merit. Truthful if I recall. 'My friend, you would not tell with such high zest to children ardent for some desperate glory, the old Lie: Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori.' A lie indeed." The blond sat on the sofa, beside Harry and handed the book back.

"It is sweet and fitting to die for ones country." Harry whispered. "A lie indeed," he repeated with a sad smile, briefly remembering the deaths of people he knew at Voldemort's hand or wand. "What do you think about Blake?" Harry asked softly, leaning forward to listen.

"'I dreamt a dream! What can it mean? And that I was a maiden Queen guarded by an Angel mild: witless woe was ne'er beguiled!'" Lucius quoted with a flourish, a small smile on his lips. His son had never been very fond of poetry, nor had Severus, so it was pleasant to be able to talk about his passion with someone who actually listened.

Harry grinned back, "'And I wept both night and day, and he wiped my tears away; and I wept both day and night, and hid from him my heart's delight. So he took his wings, and fled; then the morn blushed rosy red. I dried my tears, and armed my fears with ten-thousand shields and spears.'" Lucius clapped softly and Harry blushed, feeling pleased that he could remember half the poem off the top of his head.

"'Soon my Angel came again; I was armed, he came in vain; for the time of youth was fled,'" Lucius said and then simultaneously they finished with, "'and gray hairs were on my head.'"

Harry giggled slightly and opened his book again. "'He loves to sit and hear me sing, then, laughing, sports and plays with me; then stretches out my golden wing, and mocks my loss of liberty.'"

"Ah," Lucius said appreciatively, "one of my favourite Blake pieces." He took the book back and skipped a few pages. He raised his eyebrows as he read through one poem silently. "Sea Lullaby?" He asked. To him the poem sounded more like an ode to murder. He chuckled faintly.

"Elinor Wylie? Yeah, it's the only one I know by her, but I rather think it's good." Harry grinned at the elder Wizard. When Lucius had first started to spend time at the apartments – even going as far as to offer to sleep on the couch, until Snape decided to enlarge the room and add an extra bedroom – Harry had been very worried and scared that the blond would try and make Draco hate him again. But instead, Lucius took every effort and opportunity to spend time with his son's boyfriend. Harry found it very strange, at first, having people that weren't in his close circle of friends be interested in him and his opinions. But Lucius was kind to him, which in itself was strange, as Harry had always thought that Lucius Malfoy was a cold, heartless bastard. But the blond was proving him wrong.

Harry actually enjoyed spending time with Lucius over the past week. Draco was ecstatic as well, he hadn't stopped grinning – in private – since Lucius had given Draco his approval.

They had just launched into a conversation about Yeats when Severus entered the apartment, frowning and waving a letter in front of him. "Lucius!" He snarled as he caught sight of the blond man. "That damned owl nearly scratched my eyes out it was in such a hurry. How long has it been flapping around outside?"

"I did not notice it, I am afraid." Lucius said, before turning his attention to the letter. "Is that from Cornelius? The owl would have been wearing a green collar." Severus nodded. "Oh good." The Potions Master handed the letter over and Lucius opened it quickly, reading the contents with a smirk on his face. "If you'll excuse us Harry, Severus and I have some business to take care of."

"We do?" Severus asked as Harry mumbled 'goodbye'.

"We shall finish our talk later, if you wouldn't mind, yes?" Harry beamed up at him, feeling much better once he knew Lucius wasn't leaving because Harry bored him. "Come Severus, this will not wait." As they were out of the door, Lucius handed the letter over.

"Draco's in the library." Severus said, knowing what Lucius was about to ask. "it's in the basement of the building and only available to Smelting students." Severus couldn't figure out why they just didn't build a library in the school.

"Then you'll have to lead the way." The blond followed his friend towards the Muggle library where they found the younger blond and, without telling Draco what was going on, they made their way to the Ministry of Magic.

_**Dear Lucius, **_

_**My idea had been approved. I am very pleased by the positive response the idea had received. It just goes to show that Potter has more loyalty that You-Know-Who and Dumbledore had put together. Nonetheless: to the point. **_

_**Snape and young Draco have first shot at visiting those Muggles. They shall be in the same cell as they were when you were here earlier. Once you have left the premises, a short announcement will be printed in the Daily Prophet. It will be addressed to close friends of Potter's. Any of which may visit with the Muggles before the trial date, providing they do not kill, main, or torture them to insanity. As much as I am loath to allow such a crude act to occur, rape may be allowed. **_

_**The punishment should fit the crime, after all. Enjoy your day. **_

_**Cornelius Fudge; Minister for Magic.**_

Draco sent the Dursley's a cruel grin as he stood outside their cell, his wand raised. "Abscindo!" He cried, and laughed as hundreds of shallow cuts sprang up across the fat, trembling body in front of him. Petunia Dursley shrieked and tried to throw herself in front of her son, trying to protect him, but only succeeded in ending the Curse. "Abscindo!" He hissed, smirking as this time it was the Mrs. Dursley who began to bleed.

"Serpens ab Aquatilis," Snape drawled out in a deadly whisper. His wand flashed a pale blue before sparks began to slither out of the tip and curl up on the floor in the shape of a snake. The cobra lifted its head, the hood flaring out and hissed. It looked for a brief instant as if it were shedding its skin as it moved. But Draco squinted; looking closer and gasped as he realized it wasn't shedding skin, but water. Fat drops of water were falling from the snake and evaporating once they touched the floor. The snake was made of water.

Snape waved his wand again. He lifted his arm up and the snake rose so it was resting on the end of its tail. The he pointed his arm straight out in front of him and the snake dived towards the Dursleys, making them shriek in fear and cower. Then Snape's arm moved up again and he jabbed the wand forward. The snake hissed and raised itself up before diving towards Vernon. As the man screamed, the snake disappeared into the man's mouth and down his throat. The fat man began making horrific gurgling noises as the snake flooded his lungs. His eyes were wide with terror and the other two Muggles were screaming along with him. Draco shuddered at the noises Dursley Sr. was making, but only because he couldn't help imagine if Harry made such pitiful, horrifying noises when he was raped.

Draco's eyes narrowed and Snape waved his wand, vanishing the snake. Vernon fell, panting, to the floor and cried in relief as he sucked in huge lungfuls of air. "Iuguolo," Draco said, his wand pointed at Dudley's left hand. With a clap like thunder the hand exploded, fingers flying in all directions as Dudley screamed for all he was worth before fainting. Vernon wet himself, eyes trained on the ruined hand.

"I thought we weren't to maim?" Severus asked amusedly.

Draco shrugged and Lucius said, "Any good healer can fix that."

"Enervate," Snape said casually, giving a lazy flick of his wand. "If you are taking that attitude, then I suppose there is nothing to do but to join in. Cutis Amputo!" His wand was pointed at Petunia this time. With a slow smile spreading across his face, he watched strips of skin peel off of her face and fall to the floor. Her hands darted to her face, trying desperately to stem the blood flow. She sobbed hysterically, her eyes wide and her shoulders trembled as she slipped into shock. With a roll of his eyes, Snape cast another spell on the woman; to bring her out of shock and keep her out of it.

Lucius added his own spell to the mix. One to slow blood flow: just in case she bled to death before they were finished playing with her. "Could we possibly continue?" Lucius drawled, sneering at the smell and the sight of the three Muggles. Especially considering Vernon just wet himself again.

"We could, father." Draco drawled back, a grin on his face. "Shall we?" he looked to Severus.

"We shall." The man said with a cruel smirk. "Erumpo," they repeated together, both of their wands trained on Dudley's right hand. Lucius sighed, wishing he had remembered to ask for wine. There was nothing like a good Merlot to wash down the horrid taste in his mouth he always got when he was around Muggles – even when he was watching them die.

_XXX_

After Draco left the library, Blaise found himself feeling rather lonely. So, he left his books on the table and headed outside, looking for someone to talk to. He found Seamus and Hermione sitting on a bench outside the building their apartments were housed in with books open on their laps. "Hey," he said as he sat down beside them.

"Hello," Hermione said with her eyes never leaving the page in front of her. "Where's Harry?"

"Back in our apartment I think." Blaise sighed, "I got bored of doing homework, especially since I'm on my own now. Draco went off with his father earlier." Seamus nodded in agreement, closing his own book and dropping it to the floor.

"Well, I want to do well, even if you boys don't." She huffed and stood up; carrying her books underneath one arm. "I suppose I'll see if Harry is interested." She turned and walked up the path leading to the main doors of the apartment complex. She knocked on the door to Harry's apartment and smiled when the door opened a fraction and two green eyes peered out at her through the gap. "It's me, Harry." The door opened wider and Hermione stepped into the room. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." He said quietly as they made their way to the sofa. "Lucius was here, but then he and Severus had to leave."

"Blaise said Draco went with them." Harry smiled.

"I figured as much. Are you here to help me with this essay? I was asking Lucius what his opinions were but Severus interrupted before I could get anything useful."

"Malfoy's dad has read Yeats?" She asked with wide eyes. "I thought they were too 'Muggle' for him."

"Yeats wasn't a Muggle." Harry giggled. "Lucius said Yeats was part elf. I can't decide if he was joking or not. Also, did you know, Poe was almost kissed by a Dementor and that's why he always seemed to morbid and depressed?" Hermione gasped and listened intently. "And Ted Hughes was a necromancer. When Plath died, Hughes brought her back to life and kept her in his basement!"

"Ok, that last one is a lie." She said with a scowl.

He grinned and shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, sorry, I couldn't resist." He smiled as she lent over to hug him. She smiled as he hugged her back. It had taken Hermione almost four days to come to terms with the fact that his uncle had raped him, but now they were back to normal. The day after he and Draco had first kissed, Ron and Hermione had cornered him and demanded answers. He had told them everything: if Seamus, Draco and Snape could deal with it, so could they. Hermione had burst into tears and Ron had threatened to kill the Muggles if he ever got his hands on them. But neither could meet Harry's eyes.

It took Hermione four days to stop looking at Harry with pity and notice he was practically healed already. It took Ron six days before he could even look at Harry without getting angry on the brunette's behalf, and that was only after Seamus beat him up for making Harry think Ron thought Harry was dirty. Hermione really didn't understand boys sometimes.

They read over the specified poems by Yeats that they were expected to write an essay on.

As Draco was leaving Azkaban, he convinced his father to allow them to stop over at Gringotts. After a quick trip into the Malfoy vaults and another trip to Malfoy Manor to get everything set up and make sure his mother was out, Draco allowed himself to be escorted back to Smeltings. At the same time, the Daily Prophet was printed an express copy offering the chance to punish the people who had harmed Harry Potter – even though hardly any people at all knew how badly the Saviour had been treated. With a smile, Lucius and Severus headed to the nearest café, planning on wasting enough time for Draco to finish his arrangements.

An owl came barrelling in through the door of the apartment as Hermione opened it to leave, hours later. She gasped and ducked down, as the bird flew over her head and towards Harry. He unfolded the letter from the owl's leg and smiled.

_**Sylvia, **_

_**Take the Portkey. I have a surprise for you. Trust me. **_

_**Zorro.**_

"I think I have a date, Mione." He said with a small smile.

She walked through the threshold. "Have fun," she said over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. He ran his hands down his clothes, straightening out the wrinkles but he was too nervous to change. His hand gripped the Portkey, which was a small Muggle sweet, in the shape of a heart with 'love me' written on it. The love heart grew slightly hot as he held onto it, and they both disappeared together.

Harry looked up from where he landed on the floor. "I is Dinky," a house elf informed him as Harry picked himself off the floor. "I is to bring you to master Draco."

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he followed the house elf down the long corridor towards the dining room.

"We is at Malfoy Manor, master Harry, Sir."

Harry's eyes widened. "It's beautiful." A few of the portraits that were staring at him as he passed under then began to preen at the comment.

"Hello Harry," Draco greeted the moment Dinky pushed open the two large doors that led into the dining room. Draco was seated at the top of a very long table; he was in the chair to the right of the head position – which Harry assumed was Lucius' seat. "Traditionally, you're supposed to sit beside me. But I think it would be more romantic if you sat opposite me." That would have been Narcissa's seat, Harry mused.

Dinky took Harry by the elbow and led him towards the table. He pushed Harry into the chair and with a click of his fingers it was tucked close to the table. Harry let out a startled gasp and Draco gave a small chuckle in response. "I've missed you, today. Father said he was speaking with you."

"Yeah, I was hoping he'd help with the answers to that essay we have to write for English. Snape interrupted though. But Hermione and I did it together anyway. We finished just before your letter came." Harry blushed faintly as Draco continued to stare straight at him. "How are you?"

"Very well." He smirked. "Do you like my surprise?"

"Oh very much!" He gushed. "Thank you. What's for dinner?" he asked as his eyes roamed over the table, which was only set for two. There were around five different forks beside his plate and Harry gulped.

"Don't worry. Just use whichever one I use. You'll learn, love. I promise." Harry nodded and tried to relax. "As for dinner, you'll have to wait and see." They spoke for a moment longer, about nothing important but Harry felt like it was the most important conversation of his life. Every conversation he had with Draco was important as far as he was concerned. Harry jumped slightly when a house elf popped in beside him and began to fill his glass with a deep red wine. "Merlot," Draco told him, "father's favourite."

Harry took a hesitant sip and quickly put the glass back down. "I've never really had anything alcoholic unless you count Butterbeer. I don't want to get drunk on our first date."

"Would you like some water?" Harry nodded and the house elf disappeared for a moment. It reappeared a second later with a second glass, this one filled with water, which he sat down besides Harry's plate.

The starter was brought out, which was made up of garlic bread, rolls, and finger sandwiches. Neither Harry nor Draco really ate many of them. The house elfs left the first course on the table and Harry smiled at the sight. "It looks delicious." He whispered. There was Caesar salad, and caviar with pieces of chicken. Harry happily took the chicken and left the salad and caviar to his boyfriend. "Ew… fish eggs!" He groaned as Draco put a large spoonful in his mouth teasingly.

"It's lovely." Draco teased with a smirk as Harry cringed.

The second course was a choice of lobsters and oysters on another salad of some sort, fresh salmon with new potatoes, or hippogriff steaks with one of two side sauces; either Firewhiskey flavoured barbeque sauce or olive and chive salad dressing. Both Harry and Draco looked rather ill, for different reasons, when the Hippogriff choice was announced. "Let's never speak of it again," Draco suggested with a shudder.

Desert was by far Harry's favourite course, and Draco's too if the amount of cake he consumed was anything to go by. There was bowls of ice cream as large as someone's head, there were huge pieces of fudge and chocolate cake, there was tiramisu or banoffee pie to choose from, or even a Canadian special: coffee with lots of maple syrup and cream. Harry had to try a little bit of everything; most of these things he'd never seen before, only heard Dudley talking about how nice they were.

When they had finished eating and the house elves had cleared the table, Draco swallowed nervously and downed the rest of his glass of wine. Harry followed suit. Draco's nervousness was making him nervous too. Draco pushed a book across the table, and Harry turned it around to read the front cover. _'Understanding the Bond: What is Bonding and What Does It Mean For You?' _

"Harry, I really, really, really care about you and I enjoy spending time with you and I think that I was made entirely to love you." Harry's eyes widened as Draco stood up out of his chair and walked towards him. "I should have said this first, but I love you. A lot. And I was wondering, if you wanted, would you bond with me?" His hand dug into his pocket and a second later he was holding a square velvet box out towards the brunette.

Harry took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a silver ring with the Malfoy family crest on the top of it. "It's to signify that you belong to a member of the Malfoy family, and are to be treated as a Malfoy." He blushed slightly as Harry picked the ring from the boxed and turned it around in his hand.

"Belong to?" He asked suspiciously, "like a slave?"

"Merlin no! It just means you're bonded. It's all in the book. You don't have to answer, until you read the box. The Potter's should have a bonding ring, but the goblins at Gringotts wouldn't let me check without you there. If you agree, maybe you wouldn't mind getting it?" His hand flexed slightly, smiling at the imaginary weight of a bonding ring on his finger.

He turned and walked out of the door leaving Harry alone with the book about bonds, and the ring. He lay the ring down on the dining table and opened the book to the contents page. He skimmed the contents quickly. His eyes lingered on 'Accepting a Bond' on page 79 but he skipped back to page 76: 'Bonding and Belonging'.

_Forming a bond with another person is similar to marriage in the exchange of vows. However, unlike marriage, vows are exchanged on a magical level and cannot be undone as simply as a couple can divorce. The only instant in which a bond will dissolve is when one partner physically inflicts harm on the other. _

_When a bond is formed the magic from both parties leaves their body briefly and fuses together momentarily in the surrounding space before drifting back into the Witch or Wizard. Since the magic had fused at one point, the bond had formed. Bonding is literally a fusion or a joining. One the magic has joined; most wards and spells will recognize one partner as the other at times. For instance, if one partner was the owner of an ancestral Manor, the wards would recognize the married-in person as the owner of the building as well. _

_The bonding rings signify belonging. As blood is important to the old families, the purer you are the more respect you receive. However if a Mudblood were to marry a Pureblood, and wear a bonding ring signifying belonging to a Pureblooded family, they would be treated equal to the Pureblood by default. It does not mean they belong to their partner, but rather to the family and the bloodlines. _

_Some people wrongly link bonding and slavery into the same category, but that is incorrect. Bonding is a symbol of love and devotion to another person; it is practically unbreakable and must only be used in cases where both parties are very sure and willing to enter into the bond. When two members of the ancestral families join in bonding, they exchange bonding rings, which symbolizes mutual devotion to one another and marks them as equals in the eyes of society; regardless of whether one is Purer than the other. _

The only words that really mattered to Harry were that people used the bond when they were very sure and willing, which in Harry's mind, meant very much in love. With a small smile, he picked the ring up off the table and slipped it onto his ring finger.

He'd known he was in love with Draco for a while now, but he had never been sure if it was too soon or not. But Draco had said it first, so there was no chance that Harry could scare Draco off by saying it back. He paused: what if Draco thought Harry was only saying it because he did? No, Draco wouldn't think that. He knew Harry didn't lie about things this important.

Harry cleared his throat and called for Dinky, who appeared with an over exaggerated bow. "I is taking you to master Draco now." He took Harry by the elbow and led him down the corridor quickly.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," Draco said as Harry was pushed into the blond Wizard's bedroom by Dinky. The room was lit by candlelight, which flickered and cast shadows on the walls. There were rose petals scattered across the floor, cutting a path towards the bed. Harry's eyes widened as he caught sight of Draco who was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants.

"What?" Harry asked, taking a step away from the blond.

Draco sat up, looking worried. "You didn't read about accepting the bond, did you? I had certain pages marked for you."

"I didn't notice, sorry." Harry stuttered, his face flaming in embarrassment. "Why are you practically naked?"

"It is expected we make love now." Harry made a strangled choking sound and took another step backwards. "I thought you had read the marked pages in the book, I am sorry." Harry was frantically pulling at the ring, trying to get it off his finger. "It won't come off until the bond dissolves, Harry; if I ever hit you, it'll fall off."

Harry looked up with wide eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to have sex."

"I'm so sorry, love." Draco made his way off of the bed and towards the brunette, before pulling Harry into his arms. Harry pressed his face against his fiancés neck and sobbed lightly. "When you accept the bond the first stage is physical. We have to come together in intercourse for our magic to first begin to fuse. Then the bonding ceremony where out magic leaves us and joins together again will happen a few months later." He paused, "if we don't have sex, the bond will mutate."

"What happens?"

Draco looked away. "The last recorded incident occurred in 1657. Madeline Ravenswood wasn't allowed to bond physically before the ceremony with fiancé Gerald Richards. Her magic continued to be called by Richards'. The magic calls to each other, Harry. Ours are beginning to; can't you feel it? Ravenswood was the only one wearing a ring. She became a Squib a month before the ceremony and died a week after that."

"I could die?" He asked in a quiet voice pulling away. "I want to be with you, Draco, but I'm so scared. What if it hurts?"

"It might, but I honestly don't want to hurt you. I love you Harry, so very much and I want to make love with you, and belong to you and have you be mine in return. I have no idea you'd put the ring on before reading the pages I folded down for you." He ran a hand down the side of Harry's face, gently, lovingly. "I love you."

"Say it again, please?"

"I love you." He repeated firmly, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's mouth.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled away from Draco. Before the blond could comprehend what was happening, Harry had peeled his robes off and dropped them to the ground. Draco whetted his lips as he felt the blood rushing south. Harry began to unbutton his shirt, before shrugging it off of his shoulders. He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks. He looked up at Draco and smiled. They were both only wearing a pair of pants now.

"Say it again." His breath hitched as he walked closer to the blond.

"I love y-" Draco began but he was cut off as Harry's lips crushed themselves to his own. With a moan he pulled his fiancé against him, holding their bodies tight together, trying to get even closer to the delectable brunette.

Their tongues duelled viciously, both wanting to get the better of the other, both demanding dominance and showing stubbornness. Then Draco pinched Harry's arse, and the brunette gasped and allowed Draco the opportunity to force his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco explored his mouth, tracing his gums and teeth and running along the top of his tongue as well. They pulled back, panting heavily and clinging to the other's shoulders.

"Don't hurt me?" Harry asked, his entire body trembling as Draco manoeuvred them both back towards the bed.

"Never." Draco promised, swooping down to steal another passionate kiss. His hands slid down Harry's body, tweaking at the body's nipples making the brunette gasp into Draco's mouth. His fingers found the zipper on Harry's trousers and pulled it down. Harry tensed up slightly, but Draco's other hand began to card through the black locks and Harry moaned again as Draco tongue prodded at his lips. "I love you." The blond whispered against Harry's ear.

"I love you too." Harry smiled at the awed look that crossed Draco's face as he heard the words for the first time. The blond grinned and swept Harry into his arms, carrying him bridal style the last few centimetres to the bed before laying him down gently. He tugged the trousers down Harry's legs and let them drop off the end of the bed onto the floor. He lay down on top of Harry and licked his lips.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Do you want me to, you know, just do it? Or would you rather I-" Draco stuttered, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Can we just do it please? Before I lose my nerve?" Draco nodded. Despite the fact that it wasn't the romantic first time he had imagined they'd share, he knew that if they didn't do it soon, Harry would panic and they wouldn't do it at all. And anyway, they had the bonding night to explore each other more fully. Harry took a deep breath as Draco accioed a tube of lubricant. "I'm ready."

"You'll enjoy it, I promise. I'll make it good." He grinned as he slicked his fingers up. "Second time's the charm, right?"

Harry just smirked. "Third time." Harry corrected. "This will be my third time. But it's the only one that will matter," he promised, pulling Draco's head down for a kiss. Harry closed his eyes as he felt one finger prod at his arse hole. His entire body tensed up as he remembered someone else pressing against that same place inside him. He let out a sob, but calmed the moment he opened his eyes and caught sight of the messy, platinum blond hair. A colour only one other person had.

He kept his eyes fixed on Draco's hair, concentrating on the colour and not that fact that Draco had one of his fingers inside of Harry's arse. A second joined the first and Harry arched in pain as he was stretched. Truthfully it didn't hurt as much as Vernon shoving his cock into him hurt, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. But Draco was being so patient and gentle; the blond spent five minutes twisting and scissoring one finger alone before he even added a second, and Harry had to admit, while it was sweet, it was also frustrating.

"Please more," he moaned as he arched his back again. This time in pleasure as Draco trailed a nail across Harry's prostate gland.

A third finger pressed into the brunette's body and Harry gave a groan, making Draco pause briefly. Harry arched his back, thrusting his hips, fucking the fingers inside of him. "More," he demanded and Draco began to move his fingers again. Harry's eyes were still fixed on Draco's hair, musing on the uniqueness of the colour as Draco pulled his fingers out. Harry gave a disappointed whine, as he suddenly felt empty.

"Soon, my love," Draco promised in a whisper as he reached for the lube again. He spread the sticky liquid along the length of his cock, making sure he was slick before he threw the lube off the bed and positioned himself at Harry's stretched hole. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Third time, right?" Harry gave a small smile, which soon became a wince as Draco pressed into him. Soon the head of Draco's cock was engulfed by Harry's tight heat, and he felt so very full. It was a lot large than three fingers, Harry thought as Draco nudged forward, sinking another inch into the raven-haired boy beneath him. Harry gave a groan as he was finally filled, and Draco was in him to the hilt. They both clutched at each other's shoulders, trembling; one with pain and the other with the need to move.

"I'm ready," Harry said at last, and Draco pulled out an inch before pushing back in. Soon, Harry was comfortable enough for Draco to pull out enough so that only the head was still breaching the other's body. With every thrust, Draco aimed to hit Harry's prostate, and judging from the cried the brunette was letting out, Draco was doing a good job.

Harry's eyes had slipped closed soon after Draco had entered him, but unlike he feared Vernon Dursley's face had not flashed behind closed eyelids. Instead, all Harry could see, could hear and feel and smell was Draco Malfoy. His fiancé.

Draco was making him feel so good, and Draco was making the most erotic noises as he fucked Harry, that Harry didn't feel the least bit guilty enjoying something he had feared and loathed weeks before. He would never forget what Vernon Dursley had done to him, never, but he was healing, and he would put it behind him and move on with his life. Draco making love with him would fill his dreams form now on, Harry decided. He wouldn't let those bastard Muggles control his life; Vernon wouldn't win!

"Oh shit!" Harry screamed as Draco's hand encircled his cock and began to jerk it, hard and fast. Harry's fingers clutched at Draco's hair, his eyes flying open to meet mercury coloured eyes staring directly down at him. Draco's face was a picture of ecstasy as he came, spilling his seed within Harry's body – and with his seed, Draco exchanged a piece of his magic. He panted, leaning down for a kiss as he continued to stroke Harry.

Harry moaned; his abdomen felt like it was on fire. It burnt and it tingled, but it felt so good. The sensation travelled down to his groin and made his cock throb, as his back arched and he came across Draco's hand and his own stomach, a cry on his lips. "DRACO!" He screamed as the blond's mouth left his. "I love you."

"Love you too." Draco smiled as they were both surrounded by a faint red glow. The first stage of the Bonding was complete.

_XXX_

Two days later the Dursley family was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and Minister Fudge looked extremely pleased with himself when he noticed how twitchy they were being. After the article was published in the Daily Prophet, many people took the opportunity to 'visit' the family of Muggles. Ron included. Although, no one told Harry about it because Harry being Harry would somehow blame himself.

Albus Dumbledore was fine 45,768,890 Galleons and 89 Sickles for the neglect of Harry Potter and banned from working with children for five years for the charge of endangerment – Lucius had decided to bring up the Philosophers Stone incident, not to mention allowing the school to remain open for half a year with a Basilisk running loose.

As a group of Aurors were dragging the Muggles from the room, Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his uncle. With a word, he hexed the man impotent. Draco, Lucius and Severus shared a wince at the very idea of never being able to get it up, but congratulated Harry on sticking up for himself. Hermione had merely rolled her eyes, like many times in the past, and muttered, "boys!"

"We should go back to Smeltings, then." Harry said with a groan.

Hermione laughed and thumped him on the back, "oh really, Harry! We only have less than four months. It's not nearly enough time to revise before the NEWTs start."

"This Muggle stuff better come up, or we're all screwed!"

"That," Draco added with a sneer, "is why we brought Magical books with us."

"Oh?" Harry looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Oh Harry, you haven't even looked at them?"

"I don't have any! No one came to bring me to Diagon Alley!" He sighed and really felt like banging his head off a wall. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist comfortingly.

"You can have mine." Hermione offered, "I've finished with them."

"Then why are you complaining about a lack of time?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I still need to make a study schedule and revise everything at least twice." Both of the bonding partners rolled their eyes. Harry took Hermione by the arm and led her out of the courtroom. The three took hold of the Portkey Professor Snape held out, and disappeared as Lucius waved goodbye. Harry looked up at the large building that had terrified him when he first arrived. But now, all he saw was a school. Just like Hogwarts – because he was safe now.

And clean.

He squeezed Draco's hand and Hermione smiled as she followed them inside.

_XXX_

Lucius Malfoy watched them leave and turned around, making his way through the Ministry building towards the Department for the Regulations of Weddings and Bonding. "I'd like to apply for a bonding permit," Lucius ordered rather than asked.

"When would you like to bond?"

"My son and his fiancé," Lucius sneered at the man, "would like to bond during the Winter Solstice."

He sighed the forms for the couple and rolled them up, tucking them into his robe pocket. There was only two months to prepare everything, but Lucius had no doubt that Draco loved Harry enough to make sure everything was ready and perfect in time for December. He smiled to himself as he flooed back to Malfoy Manor. On the one hand he was imaging what his grandchildren would look like. And on the other, he was imaging his wife's reaction when she read about the bonding in the Daily Prophet.

It was shaping up to be a beautiful couple of months, Lucius decided.

He placed a square box in front of him on his desk before summoning his owl to deliver it to Smeltings. The bird took off out of the window, the Potter bonding ring clutched firmly in its beak.

The bonding would be unlike any other, he mused as a house elf poured him a glass of Merlot. He could barely contain himself.

**XXX**

**The End**

'My friend, you would not tell with such high zest to children ardent for some desperate glory, the old lie: Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori.' – _"Dulce et Decorum Est"; Wilfred Owen. _Very good poem, go read it.

'I dreamt a dream! What can it mean? And that I was a maiden Queen guarded by an Angel mild: witless woe was ne'er beguiled! And I wept both night and day, and he wiped my tears away; and I wept both day and night, and hid from him my heart's delight. So he took his wings, and fled; then the morn blushed rosy red. I dried my tears, and armed my fears with ten thousand shields and spears. Soon my Angel came again; I was armed, he came in vain; for the time of youth was fled, and gray hairs were on my head.' – _"The Angel"; William Blake. _

'He loves to sit and hear me sing, then, laughing, sports and plays with me; then stretches out my golden wing, and mocks my loss of liberty.' – _"song, name unknown"; William Blake. _

_Serpens ab Aquatilis _– serpent of living water.

_Iuguolo_ – to knife, butcher, destroy.

_Cutis amputo_ – remove the skin.

Ted Hughes was Sylvia Plath's husband.

Eh… and there you have the final chapter. Please don't ask me to do a sequel… I've just realized how very little time I actually have regardless of whether it's the summer or not. I'm working a lot lately, so I can't work on updates as often as I used to! I've started Black Complication and I have to do the epilogue for Wolf, and I remembered I still haven't finished Whore VII yet! Not to mention Brothers in Arms III… Plus I want to do Hush Little Baby as well :(

**Here is my schedule: **_Monday 9__th__ July_ – write Chapter 5 of Muggle Inconvenience and update it.

_Tuesday 10__th__ July_ – write Chapter 2 of Black Complication and update it (hopefully). Afternoon: go to work.

_Wednesday 11__th__ July_ – Morning: Plan Chapter 7 of Brothers in Arms III then go to work.

_Thursday 12__th__ July_ – plan, then write Epilogue for Wolf and update it.

_Friday 13__th__ July_ – see Harry Potter 5. If it don't have BC finished on _Tuesday_ I'll finish it _Friday_.

_Saturday 14__th__ July_ – (don't know if I'm working till Thursday/Friday). Go to a club and get drunk.

_Sunday 15__th__ July_ – Have self-inflicted migraine: since I don't get hangovers. (Probably will have to work knowing my luck).

**You realize I probably won't stick to this, don't you? **


End file.
